Big Shot!
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Terry no sabe cómo actuar frente a su nuevo cuerpo y sus sensaciones. Rock tampoco, pero encontrará la manera de ayudarlo... ayudarla. Aunque eso implique, en el camino, darse cuenta que siente por ella algo que jamás sintió por nadie. [Rock/Fem!Terry] [Lemon]
1. Una loba en celo

_SNK Heroines/The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento y perversidad._

 _Aclaraciones y advertencias: esta historia no tiene realmente gran contenido, es más bien un PWP (o sea, lemon lol) entre Rock y Fem!Terry. Si no te agrada la idea, es mejor que no sigas leyendo; si sí te gusta o simplemente tienes curiosidad, bienvenido._

 _Última aclaración: Rock en este fic tiene dieciocho años, es decir, es mayor de edad (sé que en algunos países es a los veintiuno, pero en el mío no y shá). No quiero que aparezca algún SJW a decirme que estoy sexualizando a un menor de edad DE FICCIÓN o esa clase de tonterías. Perdonen, me molesta un poco-mucho el tema (?)_

 _Sin más que decir, ¡espero les guste!_

* * *

Rock se apresuró a continuar friendo la carne mientras cortaba las verduras en pequeños trozos. Realizar dos tareas a la vez no era algo que no hubiese hecho antes, cocinaba bien y rápido, pero en esa ocasión estaba más apurado de lo normal. Llegó incluso a rozar el cuchillo con uno de sus dedos, provocándole una mueca de dolor antes de llevárselo a la boca de forma rápida, afortunadamente la herida era superficial. Una voz detrás suyo le provocó un escalofrío:

—Si te molesta mi presencia, puedo irme —dijo Terry. Rock tragó saliva mientras negaba dificultosamente con la cabeza, ¿molestarle la presencia del mayor? ¿cómo era eso posible? Terry era la única persona con la que se sentía realmente cómodo. Pero ese timbre de voz sonaba más agudo, más suave. Miró de reojo la figura del mayor, mucho más delgada de lo normal, y suspiró.

Bastaron unos días para que Terry cambiara completamente. Más bien, fue en una noche: Rock entró al cuarto como siempre para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo, y fue recibido por una mujer desconocida y despeinada que bostezaba mientras preguntaba si podía ir a comprarle un par de cervezas para acompañar los alimentos. Rock había recorrido, con la mente totalmente en blanco, la figura que reposaba en la cama de Terry y lo contemplaba confundido al ver su expresión, y cuando su vista se detuvo en la playera blanca que había reducido su tamaño para convertirse en un ceñido top que sujetaba un par de grandes pechos, fue el momento en que ambos gritaron.

Todo era culpa de la magia: eso fue lo único que Rock logró entender de las frases y maldiciones que Terry soltó. Dijo algo sobre un sueño, un sueño en donde se había convertido en una mujer (y que después admitió, apenado, que no era la primera vez que soñaba con algo así) y secuestrada junto con otras chicas, pero donde al final todo acabó bien y recuperaba su cuerpo de varón para despertarse, a causa de una nueva pesadilla que no quiso explicar, y luego por el llamado matutino de Rock. Un sueño dentro de otro sueño y, ahora...

Terry se negaba a salir del departamento: no podía permitir que nadie lo viera así. Rock le dio la razón, pero ahora que sabía su más profundo secreto, se convirtió en su cómplice y el encargado del mayor... la mayor. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, más bien desde que era un niño, pero la situación era completamente distinta y el cuerpo de Terry, también.

Claro que lo incomodaba, ambos lo sabían: Rock nunca disfrutó de la compañía femenina, las mujeres le intimidaban bastante. Así pues, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar al darse cuenta que la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, si no es que la única, se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en una mujer? Y ni hablar de su ropa... si alguna vez juzgó a Mai por su forma de vestir, mentalmente le pidió disculpas.

—Podrías irte a poner algo más abrigado —comentó él de pronto, fingiendo concentrarse en la preparación del desayuno —¿No te da frío con eso puesto? Al menos usa un suéter o algo así.

Escuchó a Terry chasquear la lengua hasta que, segundos después, suspiró con tristeza.

—Rock... toda mi ropa está igual —afirmó, y era algo de lo que Rock también fue testigo: las playeras se habían convertido en tops idénticos al que traía en ese momento, al igual que las chaquetas rojas que se habían reducido de tamaño, ¡ni hablar de los shorts! Era sencillamente vergonzoso. Y también se negaba a utilizar su característica gorra tanto porque estaba en casa como porque, de igual forma, estaba "transformada". Fue el turno del menor para suspirar.

—Escucha, tal vez si buscas bien en el cuarto... —comenzó a decir, antes de recordar que el otro tenía razón y no podía utilizar nada de su antigua ropa: hasta su vieja chaqueta de aviador servía apenas para cubrirse. Se le ocurrió una idea —. Ponte algo mío si quieres —dijo mientras señalaba la puerta de forma distraída. Ya había hecho esa propuesta con anterioridad, pero el otro la rechazó al asegurar que nada le quedaría o no se le vería bien, ¿tenía que ponerse en ese plan? —. No tardes, terminaré pronto —agregó. Tenía la necesidad de hablarle así, como si nada entre ellos hubiese cambiado, como si Terry siguiera siendo Terry... que, al fin y al cabo, lo era, ¿o no? Dejó de pensar en eso para concentrar toda su atención en seguir cocinando, bajo la mirada del rubio mayor quien se encogió de hombros pero igual obedeció, yéndose a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, ¿cuándo volvería a su antiguo cuerpo? ¿Qué dirían los demás si lo veían así? Rock era el único en quien podía confiar, el que no se burlaría y lo ayudaría a encontrar una forma de sobrellevar la situación mientras esta durara… suponiendo, claro, que durase más de lo que ambos podrían soportar.

Tal pensamiento lo hizo estremecer. Se acercó al armario con desgano y rebuscó entre los cajones, tomando una de las playeras negras hasta que notó que, encima del bote de ropa sucia, estaba una de las chaquetas de Rock: al parecer aún no tenía tiempo de lavar con todas sus demás ocupaciones. Suspiró y se acercó, quizá si él lo hacía podría ayudar con algo al menor, quien de por sí realizaba todas las tareas domésticas en esa casa, tanto por gusto como porque sabía que Terry dejaba mucho que desear en habilidades hogareñas. Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y pasó sus ahora delgados dedos por encima de la tela, delineando los adornos de la misma antes de que, sin saber por qué razón, cerrara los ojos y la acercase a su rostro. Inhaló: el aroma del más joven inundó sus fosas nasales, la mezcla de sudor, la colonia que acostumbraba usar, un poco del propio al tener la ropa en la misma cesta...

El jadeo que salió de su boca lo hizo volver a la realidad, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas y el rostro delgado y de facciones finas en que se había convertido su varonil cara, le devolvió la mirada en el espejo. Maldijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba en el borde, con la chaqueta de Rock en su regazo. La alisó entre sus manos antes de tragar saliva, tomarla y acercársela de nuevo al rostro. El tintineo de sus pulseras lo hizo creerse descubierto y casi provocó que saltara de la cama para fingir que nada pasaba, pero en ese momento una ansiedad y, sobre todo, un calor inusitado, le nubló completamente el juicio.

Entreabrió los labios, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Cerró los párpados y volvió a inhalar, olvidándose momentáneamente del sitio donde se encontraba y el hecho de estar haciendo algo como eso. Apretó los muslos mientras oprimía la chaqueta contra su nariz de manera casi desesperada: por Dios, el olor... ¿cómo era posible que, durante todos esos años, nunca se percatara de lo delicioso que olía Rock? No encontraba ningún adjetivo para definirlo, de lo único que tenía la certeza total era que, por alguna razón más allá de su comprensión, el aroma de Rock le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Cayó en la cama, sujetando la ropa con ambas manos, abrazándose prácticamente a ella. Apretó las piernas y eso provocó que se mordiera el labio inferior para acallar lo que sea que deseaba decir. Un cosquilleo se hizo presente entre sus muslos, y aquello lo asustó. Ahora entendía más o menos lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nunca se esperó que, en ese cuerpo, la excitación resultara tan fuerte y, sobre todo, insoportable.

En un rápido movimiento quedó boca abajo, aferrado todavía a la chaqueta mientras apoyaba las rodillas en el colchón para elevar sus caderas, aunque seguía sin saber por qué motivo… o tal vez no quería pensar en ello. Bajó la diestra en un recorrido del cuello al escote, con muchas ganas de palpar lo que había debajo del top, pero no lo hizo: no es como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaba, pero sí la primera en que lo hacía con ese cuerpo y de algún modo le resultaba incómodo, incluso atrevido tomando en cuenta que seguía sintiéndose ajeno a él. Las caricias eran suaves, apenas toques con la punta de los dedos hasta que se atrevió a oprimir con mayor fuerza o, mejor dicho, insistencia. Hubo un instante en que creyó que le faltaba el aire, pero se recuperó y pasó los roces hacia el abdomen extrañando la falta de músculos marcados o esa pequeña barriga que surgía cuando el menor preparaba sándwiches, y estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando llegó a la apertura de los apretados shorts. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le hizo seguir, y fue la ropa de Rock que estaba ahora bajo su cuerpo. Fue necesario evocar su imagen a pesar de saber lo inapropiado que era: el atractivo rostro del joven, esas facciones cada vez más maduras y masculinas y que, a pesar de que era inevitable pensar en Geese cuando lo observaba detenidamente, debía admitir que el parecido físico no era tanto como para preocuparse. El vivo color de sus ojos y el brillo con el que lo miraban cuando estaba feliz o el modo en que se oscurecían cuando se enfadaba, sus finos labios… lo mucho que se había desarrollado en esos años de convivencia. Lo alto que estaba, pronto lo superaría en estatura… los músculos que se le delineaban con esas entalladas playeras… sus manos con las que podía golpear con la misma habilidad con la que cocinaba… sus manos sin guantes de por medio recorriendo ese cuerpo, _su_ cuerpo…

Dudó un poco, pero en cuanto sus dedos tantearon la zona baja por encima de la ropa, combinado con el olor de Rock que aún poblaba su nariz y esos pensamientos nada sanos, su corazón latió con más fuerza que nunca. Hizo el toque más insistente, de arriba hacia abajo, sus rodillas temblaron y creyó que caería pero no lo hizo, tanto era su deseo de continuar. Movió las caderas al compás de sus dedos, todavía visualizando a Rock en su mente ahora ya no como una imagen aislada sino siendo partícipe de su deseo. Aquello fue el acabose, y no pudo resistirlo más: ese coctel de nuevas sensaciones combinadas con una lujuria de la que nunca se creyó capaz, lo hicieron soltar el nombre del menor de forma bastante audible. Supo enseguida que había cometido un error cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados del más joven acercándose a la habitación y abriendo la puerta bruscamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, asustado de que algo malo le hubiese pasado con ese llamado que sonaba tan desesperado, pero al contemplarlo... o contemplarla sobre la cama, con las mejillas encendidas y en aquella postura con la mano apoyada firmemente contra su entrepierna, fue su turno de enrojecer completamente. No había que pensar mucho como para saber qué estaba ocurriendo —Qué... ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, pese a todo. Terry resopló con molestia por esa interrupción que le impidió llegar al clímax, recostándose mientras volteaba a verlo, y Rock tragó saliva al ver que tenía el top más abajo de lo normal y una capa de sudor cubriéndole la expuesta piel.

—No… no se suponía que lo vieras —comenzó a decir, con el pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración lenta. Fue entonces que Rock se percató de que tenía su chaqueta sujeta contra su cuerpo, y lo primero en lo que pensó fue en acercarse para apartársela. Estuvo a nada de soltar un molesto _por Dios Terry, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?_ , pero no lo hizo porque no quería hacer más grande la situación, deteniéndose frente a la cama con la mano puesta sobre la ropa.

—B-Bueno, pero ya da igual —contestó con falsa calma, más bien apuración —. Olvidemos esto, ¿quieres? Ve a desayunar de una vez, la comida se en...

La mano de Terry se aferró firmemente a su muñeca. Rock se sorprendió de que la presión fuera tan fuerte, pero no debía olvidar la fuerza de Terry, esa cualidad que admiró desde la primera vez, y que al parecer no había menguado a pesar de lo delgado que ahora lucía. El jalón que lo hizo caer a su lado, en la cama, lo hizo reafirmárselo.

—Qué es lo que... —nuevamente, no terminó de hablar: las ahora pequeñas manos de Terry recorriendo su cuerpo lo hicieron estremecerse. Sin embargo, él (ella, más bien), estaba igual o peor, con la mirada vidriosa y el rostro enrojecido. La vista de Rock bajó para posarse en su escote, en esos pechos que parecían buscar la forma de salir del top.

En circunstancias normales, Rock estaba seguro de que no permitiría que nadie lo tocase de esa manera, fuera un hombre o una mujer. Pero esa no era una circunstancia normal: estaba con Terry, la persona en la que más confiaba, la que más quería en el mundo... tal vez la misma magia que lo había transformado en una mujer estaba provocándole un nuevo efecto y obligándole a actuar así, o eso quería pensar. Así que debía proceder con calma, comprensivo, apoyándolo como lo había hecho siempre… o, en este caso, apoyándola.

Terry bajó el rostro hasta su cuello y Rock ladeó la cabeza por inercia, dándole sin querer el espacio necesario para que no se separara. La nariz de la mayor y su aliento en esa zona le hizo cosquillas, pero lo que le hizo sobresaltarse fueron sus palabras:

—Hueles bien... —dijo ella —¿Desde hace cuánto hueles tan bien? —agregó, en tono pesado. Rock sintió como los suaves pechos descendían hasta apretarse contra sus pectorales por encima de la ropa, y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Siempre he olido así, Terry —respondió como pudo. Hizo el ademán de incorporarse, pero el otro no se lo permitió, por lo que Rock terminó gruñendo: debía ser comprensivo, sí, pero tanta cercanía no era parte del trato —... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Terry alzó la vista para mirarlo. La expresión de necesidad continuaba por lo que Rock hizo una mueca antes de que ella hundiese la nariz en su cuello, inhalando de nueva cuenta ese aroma "peculiar". Rock tenía la vista fija en la pared, incómodo como jamás lo había estado en toda su vida, intentando distraer su atención en algo que no fueran las manos femeninas aferradas a su abdomen y el rostro frotándose contra su cuello como si se tratara de una gatita mimosa. Pero en cuanto sintió la misma mano colarse por debajo de su playera, fue inevitable soltar un jadeo que ni así logró alejar a Terry.

—Basta… basta, deja de jugar —exigió Rock, haciendo un esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima. Logró escuchar un bufido de Terry, que continuaba sujeta… ¡sujeto! a su cuerpo de forma desesperada. No iba a lograr apartarlo por mucho que lo deseara, a menos que usara la fuerza y eso era algo que de verdad no quería hacer, a pesar de saber que Terry no era ningún débil ni siquiera en esa forma tan fina. De pronto las uñas del mayor se enterraron en su abdomen y sus dientes en el cuello, logrando sacarle un quejido de dolor, ¿por qué hacía eso? Intentó tranquilizarse de nueva cuenta —. E-Escucha, si tienes alguna… necesidad, sáciala tú solo… o sola... —no pudo terminar de hablar, porque de pronto sintió algo mojado contra su entrepierna. Se quedó completamente paralizado, y las caricias se detuvieron tan repentinamente como habían comenzado. Sin embargo, Terry continuaba encima de su cuerpo y con la cara oculta en su cuello, pero esta vez estaba seguro que lo hacía por la vergüenza. La voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto… —la escuchó decir, en un murmullo apenas audible. Sonaba de verdad afectada, y tenía razón en sentirse así después de lo que había hecho… pero a Rock le dolió ese tono tan triste, tan... decepcionado de sí mismo. Nunca le gustó ver así a Terry, por eso siempre se esforzó en complacerlo y hacerlo feliz, fuera dándole un buen entrenamiento o preparándole su comida favorita, que le mostrara esa sonrisa que lograba calmar sus pesadillas nocturnas. Terry siempre le dio todo a la medida de sus posibilidades, y desde que era pequeño se encargó de actuar no sólo como un padre sino como un hermano mayor o el mejor de los amigos, alguien con quien siempre podía contar. Nunca podría pagarle con nada todo lo que le había dado… así que, pensándolo con frialdad, era su turno de apoyarlo en un momento tan difícil como ese.

Ahora sí usó la fuerza, quitándoselo de encima para en un rápido movimiento colocarse sobre él, ella, más bien. Terry se sorprendió ante el cambio de posturas, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo fijo con los labios entreabiertos. Rock evitó su vista, pudoroso.

—S-sólo haremos esto, ¿bien? Para que te tranquilices —comentó. No tenía ninguna experiencia, pero confiaba en que no lo haría tan mal o en que Terry lo guiaría. Además, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser...? Tragó saliva. Su mano bajó a la entrepierna contraria, los shorts estaban tan pegados a los muslos femeninos que le costó trabajo introducirse bajo estos, pero una vez sus dedos tocaron la ropa interior completamente húmeda, el gemido de Terry lo tomó desprevenido y estuvo a nada de apartarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Ahí... —indicó débilmente. Las mejillas de Rock estaban igual de rojas que sus pupilas, pero hizo el esfuerzo de controlarse para no salir corriendo de la habitación. Exhaló y en silencio comenzó a frotar los dedos contra esa parte, observando como Terry apretaba los párpados al igual que los labios. Flexionó una pierna para estar más cómoda mientras el movimiento continuaba. Rock podía sentir lo caliente y palpitante que estaba la zona, contemplando de primera mano la forma en que Terry ladeaba el rostro hacia la derecha y después a la izquierda, y la manera en que su pecho se elevaba para descender casi enseguida. Tragó saliva: en todos sus años de vida ninguna mujer, por hermosa o curvilínea que fuera, había logrado tenerlo en una situación así. Pero ser testigo de la forma en que Terry ahogaba sus gemidos, cómo se agitaba y apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos, tuvo un efecto inesperado en él y, con la mano libre, bajó el top blanco de un solo tirón. Los pechos, grandes y pálidos, rebotaron un poco antes de mostrarse en todo su esplendor y eso causó que Terry abriera los párpados volteando hacia el menor.

—E-espe... —No terminó su frase, no pudo hacerlo: de su garganta emergió un grito ahogado cuando los labios de Rock se prendaron a uno de sus pezones con imprevista urgencia. Sintió la lengua alrededor de este y, en cuanto se endureció, succionó con avidez. La mano con la que segundos antes jalaba la sabana, bajó hasta la cabeza del menor y la empujó contra su pecho, deseosa de más. Nunca quiso admitir lo sensitiva que era zona incluso desde que era un hombre, pero ahora le parecía más sensible que antes, más necesitada. Los dientes del rubio provocaron que hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás, y la fricción insistente contra su clítoris causó que intentara cerrar las piernas a pesar de que el joven en medio de ellas se lo impedía. A pesar de "habitar" recientemente ese nuevo cuerpo, la sensación le era conocida: los ojos lagrimeando, el sudor pegándole el cabello a la frente, la respiración que se hacía cada vez más gruesa… faltaba poco, faltaba tan poco…

Pero no ocurrió nada, porque Rock se apartó. Terry volteó a verlo, confundido pero también molesto de que hubiese interrumpido el momento (otra vez) cuando ya estaba tan cerca de alcanzar su clímax, pero no pudo protestar al sentir como el otro se colocaba en medio de sus piernas. Tragó saliva, Rock no sería capaz de dejarse llevar por sus instintos naturales… ¿o sí? Pese a todo y a lo mucho que lo había provocado, no deseaba averiguarlo. Pero en cuanto colocó ambas manos en sus shorts y jaló hacia abajo para apartarlos con todo y esos pegados interiores, dejó salir un gemido de sorpresa. Intentó apretar los muslos de nueva cuenta para que el otro no mirase esa zona que también él observaba cuando estaba en la ducha, primero con sorpresa y luego con nostalgia. Pero era inevitable: el menor contempló su rosácea vulva, coronada con un vello rubio que, en esos momentos, se encontraba empapado. El bochorno era mucho, pero aumentó cuando Rock tomó sus piernas para abrirlas de par en par y Terry lo miró, agitado. Su sexo estaba abierto y expuesto, tan húmedo que hilos de fluidos bajaban entre sus glúteos hasta dejar una mancha en la cama. Por parte del más joven parecía fascinado con esa parte de su anatomía, con las rojas pupilas fijas en ella hasta que fue acercándose poco a poco: no escuchó, más bien, no le importaron las palabras de Terry, quien finalmente entendió qué era lo que pretendía. ¿Cómo sospecharlo, si Rock era tan tímido, tan serio, tan poco dado a guiarse por sus impulsos? El muchacho apenas oyó frases cortadas provenientes de la boca de Terry, extractos sobre que no lo hiciera, que debía darse una ducha antes, que era vergonzoso o cosas así. Sujetándose de sus muslos acomodó las piernas de la ahora rubia por encima de sus hombros, bajó el rostro y sin más lo hundió en su entrepierna.

—¡R-Rock! —chilló Terry cuando la lengua del menor comenzó a recorrer su vulva de arriba hacia abajo para después dedicarse a los mojados labios. Con sus piernas lo apretó contra sí para que no se separase, para que continuara y siguiera aferrado a esa zona que jamás pensó en compartir con alguien más, menos con el jovencito. Oh, Dios, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? ¿Por qué el menor estaba haciéndole sentir tan bien en ese cuerpo? Las hormonas, no encontraba otra explicación: las hormonas femeninas la estaban enloqueciendo... oh, no, ahora se refería a sí mismo en otro género. Pero la lengua inesperadamente hábil de Rock lo devolvió a la realidad, a una realidad que estaba pecando de exquisita. Arqueó la espalda cuando sintió el cálido aliento del menor depositarse de forma insistente en esa zona, la punta de su lengua abriéndose paso entre sus pliegues y la manera en que sorbía como si esperase una recompensa. Terry tenía los párpados entrecerrados al igual que la boca, pero sólo los primeros se cerraban totalmente de cuando en cuando debido a las acciones de Rock. Hubo un momento en el que atinó a alzar un poco la cabeza para contemplarlo, y se arrepintió enseguida de ello por mero pudor: la mata de pelo rubio sobresalía contra su piel lechosa y el vello púbico. Hubo un instante en que quien alzó la vista fue Rock y Terry pudo observar lo brillantes que lucían sus ojos rojizos, como jamás los había visto. Parecía... satisfecho, una mirada profunda como si estuviera atravesándolo, como si quisiera ver más allá de su cuerpo y de esas vergonzosas reacciones. Instintivamente se estremeció, él oprimió su lengua más fuerte, y eso lo hizo volver a su posición antes de gimotear.

A pesar del placer, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sorprendente que era que el más joven lograra hacerlo sentir así: interpretaba a la perfección las reacciones de su cuerpo, y las usaba a su favor. Incluso sus manos, aún aferradas a sus muslos, ejercían una presión que pasaba de suave a firme según los gemidos de Terry. Bajaba de pronto el ritmo para darle unos segundos de descanso antes de volver a retomarlo, con mayor ímpetu, y aquello lograba estremecer el cuerpo femenino que sentía las piernas temblando a pesar de continuar aferradas a la joven espalda. No supo en qué momento llevó la diestra a uno de sus pechos para palparlo casi con desesperación llegando al punto de estirar su pezón bruscamente, provocándole un nuevo gemido. Pero en cuanto el menor se dedicó por completo a su clítoris, lamiendo el contorno antes de chupar con una suavidad que segundos después derivó en insistencia, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, explotando en su entrepierna. Arqueó la espalda y sin más sujetó la cabeza del más joven con ambas manos empujando de forma desesperada, sin importarle ahogarlo: en ese momento lo único en lo que pensaba era en desfogarse.

Rock no se apartó, al contrario, se dejó hacer a la par que encajaba las uñas en la blanca piel de los muslos femeninos mientras sentía los fluidos escurriéndole de entre los labios: Terry se había corrido, la humedad combinándose con su saliva era la prueba de ello. Jamás se esperó que una chica pudiera venirse hasta ese nivel, aunque tampoco es como si se lo hubiese preguntado con anterioridad. Siguió ahí a pesar de que Terry había terminado, porque la ahora mayor continuó sujetándolo antes de debilitar el agarre para luego deshacerlo, cayendo a la cama pesadamente. El clítoris le pulsaba de manera intermitente, en una sensación que bajaba por sus temblorosas piernas hasta terminar en la planta de los pies. Se sintió muy cansada, y fue entonces que Rock se separó con lentitud, pasando la diestra por su boca para limpiarse rápidamente con el dorso de la mano. El orgasmo de Terry había sido tal que hilos de fluido le escurrían por la barbilla y se apresuró también a apartarlos, más por vergüenza de que lo viera así que por otra cosa. Debía admitir, al menos para sí, que el sabor no era nada desagradable. Tomó aire.

—Ya estás... tranquilo, ¿no? Podemos ir a desayunar de una vez —comentó, como si nada hubiese pasado, ¿qué podía hacer? Le había dicho que lo "calmaría" y cumplió su promesa. La observó... lo observó con los párpados cerrados y los labios entreabiertos para tomar aire, las manos por encima de su cabeza y las piernas abiertas de par en par, con su sexo brillante de saliva y humedad propia. Intentó no poner atención a sus pechos que estaban bañados en sudor y mejor desvió la vista para que el otro no se sintiera incómodo de que hubiese un testigo de esa escena de vulnerabilidad total. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, un silencio que realmente no era incómodo porque Terry lo estaba aprovechando para descansar, hasta que habló:

—Estoy... estoy demasiado cansado como para ir al comedor —admitió con un hilo de voz. Rock frunció el ceño, ¿hablaba en serio? Terry alzó la cabeza con dificultad para dedicarle una sonrisita lánguida, y eso le hizo saber que sí, lo hacía. La rubia atrajo la chaqueta del menor hacia su cuerpo, colocándose de lado para cubrirse con ella a pesar de que tener pudor en un instante como ese resultaba inútil, tal vez sólo lo hacía porque tenía frío. Por parte de Rock, evitó posar la mirada en esos redondos glúteos.

—¿Y si me traes la comida aquí? Por favor —sugirió, aunque más bien era una petición en toda regla —. Y una lata de cerveza, ¿sí? O mejor dos —añadió, ampliando la sonrisa.

Rock entrecerró los párpados: en efecto, logró su cometido y Terry se sentía mucho mejor, el hecho de que tuviera hambre y quisiera beber era suficiente para percatarse de ello. Sin embargo y, ahora que la conciencia volvía a ocupar su cerebro, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido segundos antes. Había tocado a Terry, su cuerpo, las zonas que jamás le llamaron la atención hasta ese momento, y ella... él, parecía actuar como si nada, como si lo sucedido no supusiera un cambio en su relación. ¿Estaba fingiendo que todo estaba bien, o sencillamente no le importaba? Parecía demasiado tranquilo mientras Rock estaba ahí, con la cabeza a reventar de dudas y la vista perdida en la piel húmeda y sonrosada que estaría dispuesto a volver a recorrer si surgía la oportunidad. Una punzada lo devolvió a la realidad, incorporándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta de manera apresurada. Se detuvo, mientras Terry lo observaba en silencio.

—Sólo una —dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 _Esta historia tendrá un segundo capítulo, que pienso publicar cuando termine de corregirlo y así. No se desharán de mí y de mis perversiones tan fácilmente (?)_

 _No tengo muchas aclaraciones que hacer, simplemente estoy fascinada con la versión mujer de Terry y considero que da para mucho jugo. De hecho, yo soy fan del genderbend así que estoy feliz con ella lol. Ahora bien, debo admitir que me gusta la relación de Rock y Terry, sea "normal" o romántica. Ya he escrito de ellos dos antes, así que ahora que Terry es una chica y surgió la oportunidad de shippearlos sin temor a ser juzgada (mentira, me juzgarán de todas formas orz), pues, heme aquí (?) Admitiré que me causa un poco de ruido que digan que es una relación incestuosa, no lo veo como tal al no ser parientes de sangre. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, cada quien cree, lee y escribe lo que quiere. Y yo haré lo mismo._

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Inocencia I

_SNK Heroines/The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento y perversidad._

 _Aclaraciones y advertencias: esta historia no tiene realmente gran contenido, es más bien un PWP (o sea, lemon lol) entre Rock y Fem!Terry. Si no te agrada la idea, es mejor que no sigas leyendo; si sí te gusta o tienes curiosidad, bienvenido._

 _¡Capítulo dos de esta, eh, cosa! (?) Advertencia de smut aunque todo este fic lo es lol. Algo más: el capítulo original era DEMASIADO largo, por lo que decidí dividirlo aunque pienso que sigue siendo cansado… aunque bueno, ya no tanto (?) de igual forma, intenté no cortarlo tan abruptamente, pero podrán continuar el ritmo en el posterior. Sin más que decir, espero les guste._

* * *

Habían pasado ya un par de meses desde que Terry llegó a su vida en un estuche distinto, y era inevitable que Rock pensara cada día en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. Su rutina continuaba con las actividades a las que estaba acostumbrado: preparar las tres comidas del día, lavar la ropa sucia, limpiar la casa y, en general, encargarse de que todo estuviera en orden mientras Terry se mostraba más ocioso de lo normal. No era para menos: Terry no podía trabajar mientras estuviera en esa forma, ¿qué diría cuando le pidieran su identificación y vieran el rostro de un hombre en la fotografía? Terminaría en prisión por robo de identidad o algo así. Por lo que el dinero escaseaba pero, pese a todo, Rock estaba habituado a vivir sólo con lo necesario, y lograban arreglárselas juntos. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en que Terry decidió, por fin, salir de su encierro autoimpuesto. En realidad fue algo complicado: primeramente, debieron buscar la ropa adecuada para ello, porque esos shorts no ayudarían a que pasara desapercibido. De igual forma había vuelto a usar la gorra a pesar de su cambio, por lo que Rock pensaba que su ánimo mejoraba de a poco. Mientras que por otra parte, se pusieron de acuerdo sobre qué decir en caso de encontrarse con algún conocido del mayor: _"es la prima de Terry y Andy, vino de visita"_ , y pareció creíble porque de los pocos conocidos con los que se toparon (ninguno muy íntimo, por suerte) nadie comentó nada más, y la persona que podría desmentirlo (el menor de los Bogard, claro) se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia. Claro que no faltaba el comentario sobre la belleza femenina, y eso lograba hacer que Rock frunciera leve el ceño aunque se calmaba enseguida: podían ver a Terry todo lo que quisieran, pero sí intentaban tocarlo, ella les rompería la cara de un puñetazo y él tendría que tranquilizarla y huir antes de que llegara la policía.

De hecho, la nueva apariencia de Terry no menguaba para nada sus fuerzas: seguía siendo capaz de darle una paliza en los entrenamientos, sujetarlo contra sí para que se levantara del piso y reír a carcajadas con falsa burla, diciéndole que aún le faltaba mucho para dejar de ser un novato. Y él sonreía como siempre, aunque había otras actividades que resultaron problemáticas, como jugar canasta: la primera vez que lo hicieron, Rock se perdió en el movimiento de esos pechos que amenazaban con salir del top, pero un sostén deportivo (y en el que se les fue una cantidad considerable de dinero) resolvió el problema, pese a que Terry se quejara de lo apretado que era y de que no podía respirar a gusto con esa cosa puesta.

A su lado, Rock se había tenido que encargar de asuntos que jamás consideró antes, como cierta ocasión en que estaba lavando la ropa y fue llamado por los gritos de la ahora rubia, que se había despertado de su siesta y se encontraba aterrorizada. Rock fue al cuarto, presuroso, para toparse con una mancha de sangre en las sábanas, y no tardó en relacionarlo con aquello que ocurría en el cuerpo de las mujeres una vez al mes. Costó mucho trabajo calmar a Terry, explicarle que era algo natural (y después se sintió algo estúpido de ser él quien le diera una cátedra de ese tipo al mayor) y correr a la farmacia para comprarle pastillas contra el dolor junto con compresas y tampones, aunque estaba seguro que elegiría lo primero. No es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes, muchos años atrás cuando vivía con su madre, pero la mujer que atendía no pudo evitar elogiarlo:

—No muchos chicos tienen el detalle de comprar esto para su novia —dijo entre risitas, y Rock estuvo a punto de corregirla, pero, ¿qué iba a decir? _"No son para mi novia, son para el hombre que me adoptó de pequeño pero que por alguna razón se convirtió en una mujer que ahora tiene este problema y realmente no sé por qué explico esto…"_ y optó por fingir una sonrisa e irse de ahí cuanto antes. Camino a casa compró todos los ingredientes para hacerle al otro su comida favorita, y en cuanto llegó observó que Terry estaba sobre el sofá sentado encima de un par de toallas y con la mano firmemente apoyada sobre su vientre. Su semblante estaba pálido, y Rock no sabía si era porque de verdad estaba doliéndole mucho o porque exageraba, como era su costumbre.

—Es como si te apuñalaran... —suspiró pesadamente, y el más joven alzó una ceja, ¿cuándo diablos habían apuñalado al mayor? Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a mostrarle las dos opciones que tenía para sobrellevar esos días y, desde luego, acertó con lo de que escogería las compresas en lugar de los tampones — ¡Ni loco pienso meterme esas… cosas! —dijo, escandalizado. Rock simplemente asintió con la cabeza, le entregó los objetos y fue a la cocina a preparar el club sándwich que haría que Terry olvidara sus penas, escuchando sus quejidos durante todo el proceso. Terry prácticamente devoró la comida, e iba a pedir más cuando Rock le comentó que si lo hacía, iba a engordar: la rubia lo miró con completa indignación, cosa que jamás pasó antes ya que nunca se tomaba el asunto en serio, ¿era quizá porque estaba en _esos_ días? No pasó mucho cuando los ojos de Terry enrojecieron y después, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas ante la mirada horrorizada de Rock, quien intentó por todos los medios detener su llanto. Esto ocasionó que salieran más lágrimas, esta vez de frustración al no querer reaccionar así por algo tan tonto, pero sin poder evitarlo. Rock no pudo hacer más que entrar en desesperación, eso hasta que se le ocurrió una nueva forma de contentarlo:

— ¡Iré a comprarte helado! ¡Iré ahora mismo! —aseguró mientras salía del departamento a toda velocidad y, en cuanto lo hizo, Terry se llevó las manos al rostro y se limpió, calmándose poco a poco. Bien, al menos con ese terrible momento había conseguido algo.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo. Dejando de lado esa semana infernal que ocurría cuando un nuevo mes comenzaba, y a pesar de toda la incomodidad inicial y toda la sorpresa que le ocasionaba a Rock cuando aprendía algo nuevo sobre el cuerpo femenino, Terry seguía siendo esa persona amena que ocultaba todo tras una sonrisa, la persona que lo adoptó y le brindó su cariño y comprensión, el único que no lo juzgó por su legado, porque sabía que no tenía culpa alguna. Y ahora él sabía que Terry tampoco tenía la culpa de sentir esos deseos que le mandaba su nuevo cuerpo, deseos que no podía reprimir por mucho que lo deseara. Lo que al comienzo fue un gran problema para Rock, acabó convirtiéndose en una agradable rutina: complacer a la ahora mayor cuando ella se lo pedía. Normalmente eran los fines de semana, aunque hubo un par de ocasiones en las que despertó al sentir el aliento de la rubia contra su oreja y el movimiento de arriba hacia abajo para frotarse en su cuerpo. A pesar de la vergüenza, se dejaba llevar, procurando controlarse para no reaccionar demasiado a los toques de esas manos que se aferraban a su abdomen, cabeza o lo que tuviera a su alcance al momento de llegar a su clímax. Porque era cuestión solamente de la otra, no suya. Terry ya se había percatado de que, en cuanto acababa, Rock se quedaba un momento a su lado para luego salir de la habitación y la puerta del baño sonaba cerrándose tras él. Era muy obvio a lo que iba y, si bien al inicio le dio bastante pena saber que se estaba masturbando por su causa, después le hizo pensar en que estaba comportándose de manera egoísta: Rock se ocupaba de su placer a tal grado que ni siquiera le ponía atención al suyo hasta que terminaban o, más bien, que ella terminaba. Tampoco es como si Rock no disfrutara del asunto, le resultaba agradable verle llegar a su límite, contemplarla con los párpados apretados y la espalda arqueada, la respiración que por un momento se detenía, los pechos que subían y bajaban al compás de su suspiros… una soberbia visión que nunca creyó que disfrutaría tanto. Pero, aún así, Terry sabía que la situación no podía continuar si ella… él, no ponía de su parte.

Pero no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Pensando fríamente, mucho había hecho ya en días anteriores al abrirse de piernas para que Rock explorara su intimidad a gusto, con el rostro igual de rojo que sus pupilas. Por su parte, Terry se cubrió con una almohada por la vergüenza de que el otro la contemplara así, a pesar de que ya la había visto antes, pero no era lo mismo ya que en esos momentos estaba perdida en el placer y en estos, estaba plenamente consciente de sus actos. Y se mordía el labio inferior cuando el otro usaba sus dedos para abrirle la vulva y contemplar esa zona rosácea que parecía deseosa de la atención del menor, a pesar de que los toques eran simple curiosidad y no lujuria. No podía culparlo de querer saber más sobre ese cuerpo: a Rock nunca le interesaron las mujeres, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conocer su anatomía con la persona en la que más confiaba, no iba a desaprovecharla. Pero en una ocasión y sin quererlo, estaba tan húmeda que el otro logró introducir uno de sus dedos, y al sentirlo, Terry abrió los párpados antes de soltarle un fuerte golpe con el pie en plena cara, haciéndolo caer de la cama. Al reaccionar, ella se incorporó apresuradamente para ayudarlo mientras se deshacía en disculpas, pero Rock negó con la cabeza y se limpió con el dorso de la mano el hilo de sangre que le escurría por la comisura de los labios. Al menos no le tiró ningún diente.

Rock se sentía atraído hacia ese cuerpo, era obvio y tenía que lidiar con ello. Pero también sucedía algo más: Terry se sentía atraído al cuerpo de Rock, a pesar de que ya lo conocía. Es como si lo viera con otros ojos (técnicamente así era), se percató de ello cuando estaban en la cocina y no podía dejar de observar su bien formada espalda, cómo la playera se le alzaba unos milímetros descubriendo la blanca piel, la manera en que se atusaba el cabello cuando le caía sobre la cara… y, sobre todo, lo que había más abajo: los glúteos delineándose contra los entallados pantalones de mezclilla. Nunca se había percatado de lo bueno que estaba Rock hasta ese instante, y el cosquilleo entre sus muslos era la prueba de que disfrutaba la vista. Se quedó absorta en esa parte al punto que sólo volvió a la realidad al oír al menor decir que la comida estaba lista, y no supo qué responder cuando le preguntó sobre su fuerte sonrojo.

Era tan claro como el agua: ese cuerpo femenino se sentía fascinado por el joven, ¿cómo no hacerlo? A su edad, Rock era muy apuesto, estaba seguro de que cuando creciera lo sería incluso más. Aunque a él no le gustaba, siempre acababa por hacerse notar: su madurez, su semblante serio pero que podía ruborizarse de esa forma tan tierna como ya había visto. También le atraía aquello, esa ingenuidad y ese rojo que teñía sus mejillas pero que, cuando menos se lo esperaba, oscurecía sus pupilas de puro deseo, de ganas de complacerla a pesar de su inexperiencia. Y no sólo eso: era atento, le preparaba deliciosa comida, la escuchaba y le ponía atención, le gustaba estar a su lado. Cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar con Rock, en todo sentido: siendo cuidada, protegida y mimada por alguien como él. Por lo que entendió que era momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Sin embargo, costó algo de trabajo convencer al menor de llevarlo a cabo: se había sonrojado a tal grado que Terry se asustó de que acabara colapsando, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Notó el temblor en su diestra al momento de girar la perilla de la puerta por lo que fue ella quien se adelantó para hacerlo, tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo. Frente a él, buscó anhelante su vista pero Rock la evitaba por vergüenza, así que tuvo que hacer más de lo que tenía planeado: le dirigió una seria mirada mientras, en silencio, bajaba el corto cierre de su chaleco. A pesar de que tenía más ropa seguía ocupándolo, la costumbre no se quitaba fácilmente. No tardó mucho en terminar deshaciéndose de la prenda, lanzándola al suelo quedándose únicamente con el top blanco cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, y a excepción del sostén deportivo y un par más, en ese momento no traía puesto nada, por lo que era levemente visible lo que había bajo la tela. Ahora sí tenía toda la atención del menor y eso le hizo sonreír, subiendo la diestra pero, en lugar de quitarse el top, se apartó la gorra y en un rápido movimiento la colocó sobre el joven antes de echarse a reír.

— ¡Te va mucho mejor a ti! —Afirmó, alegre —.Tú sí que eres toda una lindura fatal.

Rock frunció el ceño, apartándosela con cuidado mientras la ponía encima de uno de los burós. Al ver esto, Terry dejó de reír pero mantuvo su sonrisa y, cambiándola por una más maliciosa, ahora sí cumplió el deseo del más joven y con ambas manos se deshizo del top. Rock se perdió en la vista de esos pechos que, a pesar de ya conocer, resultaban tan fascinantes como el primer día, y cuando Terry le lanzó la prenda al rostro juguetonamente, hizo una mueca que desapareció cuando ella se abrazó a él: si bien quería que se tranquilizara, también quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, olfatear el aroma que la había vuelto loca desde el inicio. Él le correspondió al poco rato y ella aprovechó para dar un par de pasos hacia el borde de la cama.

Ambos cayeron al colchón, abrazados. Ahora Rock era el más aferrado al cuerpo de Terry, con el rostro oculto en el prominente busto, pero ambos sabían que no lo hacía por el furor del momento sino por algo más acorde a su personalidad: timidez. Rock estaba derritiéndose de vergüenza pero también de deseo, lo primero por obvias razones y lo segundo porque su lujuria estaba a flor de piel, suplicando por una salida. Quería eso, lo necesitaba... y Terry también. Llevó la diestra a la cabeza del menor, acariciado maternalmente la mata rubia.

—Tranquilo... todo está bien —le dijo ella. Se atrevió incluso a enderezarse un poco para darle suaves besos en el cabello, con la única intención de calmarlo. Era tan tierno… y era tan obvia su inexperiencia, al menos en algo como eso. Quizá le resultaba más sencillo dedicarse completamente a su placer por el hecho de ser observador, a tal grado que descifraba a la perfección lo que ella necesitaba, pero era muy distinto en ese momento que no entendía lo que su propio cuerpo sentía. Rock siempre se preocupó más por los demás que por sí mismo, no le extrañaba que en ese instante donde podía ocuparse finalmente de cumplir sus propios deseos, hubiese algo que lo detuviera. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo pasar sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para que no se separara, pero Rock no se atrevía a apartar la cabeza de entre sus pechos, su improvisado escondite.

—Así que te gusta ahí, ¿eh? Pero casi nunca le pones atención, siempre prefieres ir más abajo —comenzó a decir Terry, y eso causó justo lo que deseaba: Rock alzó la cabeza mirándola fijamente con un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

— ¡E-eso no es…! —no pudo seguir hablando, no cuando sintió los brazos de Terry aferrándose a su nuca y después, sus labios contra los propios. Por un largo rato se quedó en shock total: ¿era cierto lo que estaba pasando? ¿De verdad Terry lo estaba besando? Su primer beso… atinó a cerrar los párpados y dejar que ella continuara, con ese contacto suave y hasta cierto punto casto. Se separaron unos momentos después, Terry pasó la mano a su cara para acariciar el mentón del más joven, antes de subir el dedo pulgar hasta su boca entreabierta, delineando el labio inferior.

— ¿Ya te sientes más tranquilo? —preguntó, sonriendo. Pese a su aparente calma, Rock pudo apreciar que también se encontraba ruborizada, aunque seguramente no tanto como él. Pasó ahora la otra mano para tomarlo de las mejillas y, en silencio, comenzar a besar su rostro, pasando por sus pómulos hacia su nariz y de ahí a la frente. Estaba actuando como una novia demasiado cariñosa, y eso causó en Rock un escalofrío: Terry era su tutor, no su novia… aunque ahora fuera una mujer con la que se sentía cómodo, una mujer que había despertado en él instintos y necesidades que nunca pensó que tendría. Y fue Terry quien, de nuevo, lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

—No haremos nada que no quieras —fueron sus palabras, y Rock se sintió apenado pese a que tenía el derecho: Terry era mucho mayor que él y a pesar de tener ese nuevo cuerpo, lo hacía sentirse como un niño torpe, por lo que tomó fuerzas antes de negar con la cabeza. Ella sonrió, de manera casi resignada, y colocó la diestra sobre su cabello para despeinarlo cariñosamente.

—Entonces no te separes de mí —le indicó, bajando las manos a su espalda acariciando la tela de la ropa en círculos. Rock se estremeció, pero más aún cuando la otra comenzó a hablar: — ¿Sabes? He estado leyendo algo sobre las mujeres que te interesará mucho… —confesó, al fin y al cabo tenía que averiguar todo lo posible de ese nuevo cuerpo, encontrándose con algo bastante curioso que, si bien ya sabía desde antes, ahora resultaba más atrayente que nunca. Pasó los labios a la oreja contraria, y una leve mordida en el lóbulo de la misma provocó que el menor dejara salir un quejido — ¿Sabías que las chicas se pueden correr una y otra vez? Multiorgasmos, se llama —hizo una pausa, volviendo a mordisquearle la oreja suavemente aunque esta vez Rock no se quejó y eso la hizo sonreír, complacida —.Las primeras veces me has dejado noqueado: hoy quiero la revancha.

—Terry, yo...

Lo calló con el índice contra sus labios. No quería que pensara en él de ese modo: en ese instante no era Terry Bogard, su maestro y padre adoptivo, no era el hombre que lo había criado, no era un lobo solitario o hambriento... aunque eso último sí quedaba, estaba hambriento… de él. Rock tragó saliva: había entendido. Sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza antes de separarse un poco para contemplar el rostro sonrojado de Terry, y volvió a unir sus labios. Ella pareció sorprendida pero aún así se dejó llevar, tomándolo de la espalda para aferrarse a él y que no se separase. Dio un respingo cuando sintió las manos del menor sobre sus pechos, más aún cuando comenzó a masajearlos, palpándolos con suavidad antes de dirigirse a los pezones. Dejó escapar un gemido en la boca contraria.

— ¿Así está bien? —preguntó él, continuando con los movimientos. Terry suspiró, los dedos de Rock se cerraban en torno a sus pezones para luego pellizcarlos y tironearlos, aunque no con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño. Ella asintió y volvió a atraerlo para besarlo, mientras el menor seguía masajeando la zona, jugueteando con esos botones rosáceos que estaban cada vez más duros. Hubo otra cosa que también se estaba endureciendo, pero prefirió no ponerle atención con tal de seguir atendiendo el cuerpo contrario.

Bajó las manos. Al inicio escuchó a Terry soltar un gruñido a modo de protesta pero en cuanto se separó de sus labios, lo miró fijo, confusa y agitada. Rock se atrevió a descender también el rostro, pasando los labios por encima del mentón de la rubia antes de bajar a su cuello. Escuchar a Terry gemir fue música para sus oídos, y en cuanto se apoyó en medio de sus piernas, con la rodilla contra su intimidad, sintió cómo ella temblaba, por lo que fue depositando un camino de toques con los labios descendiendo al busto. Cerró los párpados antes de concentrarse en el pezón más cercano, estirándolo con sus labios de manera suave antes de llevar la diestra al otro pecho para estimularlo de igual forma. Terry se mordió el labio.

—M-me gusta —admitió, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa. Rock había alzado la vista hacia ella, todavía dedicado a atender sus pechos, pero ver a Terry con las mejillas teñidas de rubor logró hacer que desviara la mirada, avergonzado completamente. Volvió a acomodarse y eso provocó que la rodilla empujase contra la entrepierna de Terry, sacándole un gemido. Sus manos seguían aferradas a los pechos, a pesar de que quería ser cuidadoso no podía evitar apretar con fuerza de cuando en cuando, y Terry no parecía adolorido porque ya se hubiese quejado. Incluso y aprovechando el tamaño de sus senos, los masajeó con rudeza antes de hacer el esfuerzo de juntarlos y así atender los dos pezones al mismo tiempo, succionando ávidamente, cosa que hizo que Terry echara la cabeza hacia atrás no sólo por el placer sino por la sorpresa: sabía que Rock era ingenioso, pero no esperaba que a ese grado. Se aferró desesperadamente a las sabanas mientras el menor continuaba, usando la lengua para enseguida seguir sorbiendo, e inconscientemente empujó de nueva cuenta la rodilla contra la intimidad de la rubia y aquello provocó que arqueara la espalda mientras volvía a gemir. Bastó un empujón más para hacer que se corriera, pero Rock no pareció notarlo hasta que ella, con la respiración pausada, le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera y le diera un momento para recuperarse. Cerró los párpados: no había durado mucho en tener ese orgasmo, el primero del día y con parte de la ropa aún puesta. Sin embargo, aún se sentía con fuerzas para continuar y que el menor también disfrutase del acto.


	3. Inocencia II

_SNK Heroines/The King of Fighters y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento y perversidad._

* * *

Terry volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como Rock tomaba los shorts con ambas manos para apartárselos, por lo que lo detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

—No tan rápido —dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa que le hizo saber a Rock que algo estaba mal —.Ahora quiero verte yo.

Al inicio él no entendió, pero al oír la forma en que ella reía y acomodaba las manos detrás de su cabeza para estar más cómoda, supo lo que deseaba: quería verlo desnudarse para ella… ¡él! La sola idea provocó que se le secara la boca.

—Vamos, es lo justo —comentó Terry con una expresión de molestia en el rostro, y debía admitir al menos para sí mismo, que tenía razón: él ya había visto a Terry desnudo en ese nuevo cuerpo, y las veces que habían estado juntos solamente era ella quien se desnudaba, por petición del muchacho. Pero aun así, no deseaba hacerlo, menos a sabiendas de que cierta parte de su cuerpo se encontraba despierta y sería muy fácil de notar.

—T-tú ya me has visto… —comenzó a decir, pero Terry lo interrumpió:

— ¿Ah? ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo verte desnudo pero tú a mi sí, siempre que quieres? —Preguntó, con una expresión molesta en el rostro que, pese a su carácter bromista, se veía muy real — ¿Te da más vergüenza eso que comerme el coño?

El rostro de Rock se tiñó de un fuerte carmín y, sin pensarlo, descargó una palmada en el abdomen de Terry, como hacía siempre que el mayor tenía mal comportamiento. Apenas iba a decirle que no dijera esas palabras tan vulgares cuando contempló la mueca de dolor en la otra y se arrepintió enseguida: pese a que Terry era fuerte y se lo había demostrado, tampoco quería arriesgarse a lastimarla.

— ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó, completamente arrepentido. Claro que cuando ella lo miró de forma lastimera (y falsa), entendió que solamente existía una manera de contentarla, por lo que tomó aire antes de tomar el borde de su playera negra y subírsela, apartándosela rápidamente.

Terry se olvidó de toda molestia o dolor para quedarse absorta contemplando aquel cuerpo joven y bien formado. Rock estaba tenso, se notaba en la rigidez de sus músculos y en la manera en que su abdomen se contraía, pero aún así se le hizo la vista más agradable del mundo. Quería tocarlo, pasar las manos por encima de su piel, delinear con la punta de los dedos esos firmes músculos y, de ser posible, también utilizar la lengua o incluso otra parte de su cuerpo igual de húmeda. Un latido en su entrepierna le indicó que estaba disfrutando mucho de lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, pero al percatarse del temblor en las manos de Rock cuando se posaron en su pantalón, supo que tenía que hacer más que sólo disfrutar la vista. Se enderezó y, a gatas, fue acercándose al menor, quien hizo el ademán de apartarse pero Terry fue más rápido y lo jaló hacía sí para que volviera a la cama. En cuanto Rock estuvo sentado en el borde, lo abrazó por detrás y sintió como se estremecía al aplastar sus senos contra la fuerte espalda.

—No pasa nada —dijo a su oído, mientras sus manos se posaban en su pecho. Dejó que se recargase contra ella mientras subía y bajaba por sus pectorales, eso hasta descender al abdomen. Tenía que tomarse el tiempo suficiente para relajarlo, para hacerlo sentir a gusto y asegurarse de que no se asustaría y terminaría huyendo, además de que así satisfacía su deseo por tocar el cuerpo del menor: era el perfecto ganar-ganar, y eso le provocó una sonrisa, misma que desapareció en cuando bajó la mano al borde del pantalón y notó el escalofrío de Rock —. Shh, relájate —le pidió, aunque lo entendía de cierto modo: era su primera vez, obviamente estaría muy, muy nervioso. En realidad Terry también lo estaba y mucho, pero su deber como tutora… ¡tutor! de Rock, era mantener la calma. Lo escuchó exhalar en cuanto posó la mano sobre su entrepierna, aún cubierta por la ropa, y acariciarla en círculos. Le hubiese gustado tener un espejo frente a ellos para ver el rostro del muchacho, seguramente sonrojado y con la mirada empañada, mordiéndose el labio al imaginárselo. ¿Por qué a ese cuerpo femenino le gustaba tanto Rock? Y no sólo eso: también lo ansiaba.

Fue esa misma ansiedad la que le hizo parar en seco las caricias para desabrochar el cinturón con ambas manos, apresuradamente. Él pareció molesto por ello pero no se lo dijo, y sencillamente se dejó hacer mientras Terry bajaba la cremallera de su pantalón con una desesperación que jamás había sentido antes. Lo mismo sucedió con los interiores, de igual manera en que Rock había hecho la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, y se quedó en silencio al contemplar primero el vello rubio y después el miembro que ahora sí estaba totalmente erguido.

Se quedó quieta: en efecto, no era la primera vez que lo veía, hubo ocasiones en las que entró al baño sin tocar y pudo contemplar la desnudez del menor. Además, cuando era un niño tenían la costumbre de ducharse juntos. Pero ahora la historia era distinta, comenzando con la más que obvia excitación del joven y cómo su pene se mostraba en todo su esplendor: erecto, levemente húmedo y sobre todo anhelante. Indecisa, posó los dedos sobre él y logró escuchar el gemido que Rock ahogó en su garganta, y aquello le incentivó a continuar, subiendo y bajando la mano por la caliente y rígida hombría. Sin embargo, se detuvo a sabiendas de que el menor quería acabar en otro lado (y, siendo sinceros, ella también), y lo jaló para que se recostara sobre la cama, donde cayó de espaldas perezosamente. Esto hizo a Terry soltar una carcajada, acomodándose contra las almohadas.

—Ya te hiciste desear mucho, ¿no crees? —preguntó, de buen humor: a pesar de la tensión en el ambiente, la compañía de Rock lo calmaba y hacía que su mente se relajara aunque fuera un poco. Le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona, ahora sí bajando ella misma las últimas prendas y apoyando los pies sobre el colchón para, no sin cierta incomodidad, abrir las piernas y mostrarle esa zona que parecía exigir atención. No hubo necesidad de palabras, porque el más joven se incorporó para ir tras ella. La sujetó de la cintura y la jaló contra él, apenas iba a quejarse cuando sintió la punta del miembro contra su entrepierna y contuvo la respiración. Se estremeció, haciéndose a la idea de que todo estaba bien y que, si dolía, sería algo que podría soportar: era fuerte y lo sería en cualquier cuerpo. Pero cuando sintió la hombría de Rock abriéndose paso de manera lenta entre sus pliegues, se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla para no dejar salir ni el más sordo de los quejidos. Se sentía tan lleno, que en cuanto estuvo por completo dentro dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

Rock, por su parte, se quedó quieto, porque sentía que él mínimo movimiento provocaría que estallara. Tenía justificación, hasta ese momento era virgen y ahora estaba perdiendo esa inocencia con nada menos que Terry. Evitaba su vista porque si la contemplaba debajo de su cuerpo con las mejillas rojas y los pechos deseosos de caricias, no iba a resistir mucho tiempo... pero una sorpresiva palmada en el trasero y segundos después la risita juguetona de la rubia, provocó que no sólo soltara un gemido de dolor sino también que la contemplase con toda indignación. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca rojiza, la otra no se había contenido ni un poco.

—Vamos, no tenemos todo el día —dijo ella en clara broma, aunque la verdad sí lo tenían, pero quería animar a Rock, hacer que se despreocupara y simplemente disfrutase del momento. Sin embargo, al sentir la primera embestida se arrepintió de ello: a pesar de lo mojada que estaba, dolía. Apretó los labios antes de cubrirse los ojos con el brazo, una forma inútil de ocultar lo que sentía, porque Rock era observador y más si estaba a milímetros de su rostro.

—L-Lo siento, ¿te lastimo? —preguntó, y por su tono de voz preocupado, Terry supo que era capaz de apartarse y detener todo. Pero no lo permitiría, tanto porque no quería que el menor quedara insatisfecho como porque seguía necia con demostrar que su cuerpo era capaz de resistir eso y mucho más. Negó con la cabeza.

—P-puedes continuar —dijo, y Rock dudó por lo que fue ella la que se aferró con las piernas a su cuerpo, aún sin descubrir su rostro. Eso, claro hasta que fue el mismo Rock quien lo apartó, encontrándose con sus párpados cerrados de forma lastimera y las largas pestañas rozándole los pómulos: se veía tan hermosa que tuvo que contenerse para no comenzar a besarla. Entreabrió la boca:

—Quiero verte —pidió, y Terry abrió los párpados, confusa. Dirigió su vista a él, sin saber qué responder a esa repentina necesidad (o necedad) de contemplarle en algo tan vergonzoso.

—Rock, no... —comenzó a decir, pero no pudo continuar, no al sentir como la pelvis del más joven se movía de atrás hacia adelante. Ladeó la cabeza presa nuevamente del dolor, pero los labios de Rock en su mejilla y que después subieron a su oreja, junto con la mano que palpaba uno de sus pechos mientras la otra se colocaba firmemente sobre el colchón, hizo que intentara relajarse.

A pesar de su emoción y juventud, Rock estaba siendo considerado, iba despacio y se dejaba guiar por los gemidos de Terry para saber si no la lastimaba. Por mientras, ella suspiró: debía admitir que a pesar del dolor, la sensación no era tan desagradable, incluso pensó que no deseaba que se detuviera. Nunca creyó que algo como eso se sintiera tan bien... o tal vez era por la compañía. Al lado de Rock había descubierto que ese cuerpo femenino no era tan malo como pensaba al inicio, seguía siendo el mismo pero con otras formas y también necesidades. Rock lo había… la había cuidado y procurado, le había guardado el secreto y, además, de no ser por él jamás habría sabido lo agradable que era realmente el sexo. Quiso agradecérselo de manera improvisada dándole un nuevo beso, pero una embestida más fuerte que las anteriores y que tocó una parte hasta ahora desconocida de su anatomía, le hizo encajarle las uñas en la espalda. Al oírlo quejarse, iba a disculparse cuando el otro la calló con un beso hambriento y demandante. Así, aferrándose a su piel y con las piernas aún enredadas alrededor de su cuerpo, se dejó hacer: las estocadas continuaron porque Rock no podía detenerse, el interior de Terry lo recibía con palpitaciones que no le parecían otra cosa más que deseo, ganas de que continuara. Sus paredes eran calientes, húmedas y suaves, se comprimían alrededor de su miembro de una manera perfecta. Se sentía demasiado bien, y por un momento pensó que, si a partir de ese momento tenía que prepararle a Terry docenas de clubes sándwiches con tal de que le permitiera repetir el acto, lo haría de buena gana.

Sin embargo, ni así se distraía del placer de la mayor: no se sentía a gusto pensando en que solamente él se la estaba pasando bien, quería asegurarse de que la rubia también lo disfrutaba. No se conformó con los gemidos, quería comprobar por sí mismo que estaba gustándole, por lo que abrió los párpados para contemplar su expresión. Terry tenía los labios apretados, pero cuando el otro la embestía de manera lenta pero profunda, dejaba salir un ahogado gemido. Sintió las manos de Terry bajar para enseguida enterrarle las uñas en la cadera y eso lo animó a variar el ritmo, porque al parecer le gustaba más de esa forma calmada que provocaba que llegara a los más hondo de su ser.

Por parte de Terry, su cuerpo se mecía al compás de las embestidas, que comenzaron en un vaivén lento que derivó poco a poco en uno más desenfrenado, porque parecía ser que el instinto de Rock se lo dictaba de esa manera. Terry gimió, enderezando la cabeza y sintiendo los labios de Rock ahora sobre los propios, pero enseguida bajaron a su mentón y de ahí a su cuello. Quiso protestar pero no pudo hacerlo, menos cuando el joven encajó los dientes por encima de la blanca piel, ¿la estaba marcando como suya? No, seguramente se estaba vengando de la primera ocasión en donde fue ella la que lo mordió... o eso quería pensar. La mordedura dolía, pero ni así se apartó.

—Se siente muy… c-caliente —logró decir el menor, perdido en el placer mientras continuaba las arremetidas. Terry lo miró fijo, eso antes de parpadear al recordar algo importante, algo que no le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento en el que podía ser muy tarde.

—R-Rock... espera, cuando... —intentó hablar, pero no pudo hacerlo, menos cuando las estocadas era certeras y rápidas, chocando con sus interiores de manera intensa pero también placentera. Gimoteó, quería hablarle al menor, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, tan sólo gemidos desesperados y el nombre del joven, lo cual parecía animarlo a continuar. Por Dios, ¿toda esa fuerza tenía? ¿Era porque se había contenido o simplemente por la edad, las hormonas, las ganas de realizar ese acto tan natural? Además de los gemidos también se escuchaba el sonido de la cama al moverse, y sonaba tan continuo que Terry tuvo miedo de que acabara rompiéndose y terminaran en el suelo donde, seguramente, Rock no se daría por enterado y seguiría embistiéndola hasta quedar satisfecho. Pensando en eso, ¿cuánto le quedaba? ¿Cuánto duraría? No es como si quisiera que terminara, pero le daba una insana curiosidad saberlo. Seguramente, por la edad, duraría mucho más que ella, y eso le hizo bufar con molestia, misma que se esfumó en cuanto Rock posó ambas manos sobre sus pechos como un apoyo improvisado para seguir las estocadas. Terry se mordió el labio antes de volver a gemir y, de pronto, escuchó el gruñido ahogado en su oído y luego, Rock se vació dentro de ella. La sensación le hizo gimotear débilmente, abrazándose a su cuerpo por alguna razón, entrecerrando los párpados mientras sentía su propio cuerpo estremecerse ante la descarga. Bueno, al menos había durado un par de segundos más que él, y también le gustó sentir los temblores de Rock, por lo que siguió abrazada a su cuerpo llegando al punto de cerrar completamente los párpados, relajada.

—Descansa —le dijo en un hilo de voz. Sentía que podía quedarse dormida justo así, con Rock sobre su cuerpo y todavía dentro, pero ese estado de paz no duró mucho: una vez que el joven se sintió más o menos recuperado, se apartó con cuidado y se colocó a su lado, sobre la cama, suspirando pesadamente. Terry lo miró con una sonrisa cansada, sintiendo el semen bajarle por los muslos. Era una sensación extraña, que no podía explicar pero, por alguna razón, le agradaba. Sin embargo, acabó por llevarse el brazo al rostro para cubrirse, del mismo modo que al inicio del acto.

—...Debiste controlarte —comentó, aún cubierta — Eres muy joven para esto... para todas esas cosas…

Rock reaccionó, volteando hacia ella. Se sintió momentáneamente ofendido, ¿no le había demostrado ya lo maduro que era? No solamente en esa ocasión en la que finalmente le entregó su virginidad, sino también antes, cuando se ocupaba de ella nada más.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, pero Terry seguía perdida en sus pensamientos:

—O terminar en otra parte… o usar un condón, o algo…

Rock alzó una ceja, ahora extrañado. Ante su silencio, Terry se descubrió, volteando a verlo confundida.

—Rock, ¿qué no lo recuerdas?  
—preguntó, con sorpresa —.Bueno, yo también lo olvidé así que es culpa de los dos, pero…

El más joven la seguía mirando cada vez más confuso. Terry tuvo que tomar aire antes de responderle:

— ¿No te acuerdas de esa conversación que tuvimos hace años sobre las abejas y las flores? Bueno, cuando un hombre y… una mujer están así, sin protección de por medio, pues… además, tengo esa… cosa cada mes, lo que significa que soy fértil, y…

El rostro de Rock perdió todo color: finalmente había comprendido. Pero esa expresión hizo a Terry sonreír, dejando salir una risita antes de dirigir su vista al techo.

—Eres muy joven para ser padre —comentó, con calma. Por un momento se concentró en eso: durante toda su vida, el único "hijo" que tuvo fue Rock, y nunca se planteó tener uno biológico. Y de todas formas, no lo necesitaba con la compañía del menor, menos cuando lo vio crecer y convertirse poco a poco en hombre… había contribuido con eso. En todo sentido.

Volteó, atrayéndolo hacia sí. El menor seguía pálido, pero al sentir el toque en sus labios, volvió a la realidad.

—Eres un niño travieso… mira que aprovecharte de tus mayores… —comentó ella, medio en broma medio en serio. Más de lo último —.Anda, levántate y ve a comprar pastillas, yo no sé cuáles se usan en estos casos así que te lo encargo.

Rock hizo una mueca al pensar en que tenía que incorporarse de la repentinamente cómoda cama: entre las sábanas húmedas y la piel caliente de Terry se estaba bastante bien. Pero su sentido de responsabilidad fue más fuerte, por lo que asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, tomando la ropa que había quedado tirada en el suelo de la habitación.

—Buen chico… —lo "halagó" la mayor, escuchándolo chasquear la lengua con molestia. Apenas iba a decir algo más, para molestarlo en clara broma, cuando el otro habló:

—Compraré también condones —le anunció sin voltear a verla, mientras se subía los pantalones y se colocaba el cinturón. La sonrisa de Terry se quedó petrificada en su rostro: una vez que regresara, continuarían. No es como si le desagradara la idea, pero también la perspectiva de que Rock quisiese más, le ponía de los nervios —.Descansa, no tardo —comentó él antes de salir. Terry refunfuñó al escucharlo cerrar la puerta del departamento y se hundió en la cama, colocándose la manta para cubrirse por completo, incluida la cabeza. Sentía el rostro más caliente que de costumbre: había estado con Rock, se había entregado a él como una mujer… el dolor en su zona baja le hizo pensar en que necesitaba reposar un poco. Cerró los párpados e intentó dormir, aunque al poco rato se apartó la manta de encima al sentirse acalorada. Dio vueltas en la cama percatándose del olor de ambos impregnados en las sabanas, Rock tendría que lavarlas. Pensar que había sido precisamente su aroma el que desencadenó todos esos "encuentros"… sonrió enternecida pensando en que también debía poner de su parte y ayudar al más joven con las labores del hogar, aunque fuera con el aseo. Claro que eso lo pensó antes de volver a preocuparse, ¿y si Rock prefería, más que su ayuda, follarla contra la lavadora? Volvió a ruborizarse, debía dejar de pensar todas esas tonterías: todo era culpa de esa maldita magia. Si alguna vez lograba encontrar al culpable, le rompería la cabeza.

Mientras que, por parte del más joven, había ido primero a la farmacia (a otra, porque no deseaba volver a toparse con la empleada ahora felicitándolo por hacerse responsable con el control natal de su "novia") por las dichosas pastillas. Había sido vergonzoso, desde luego, pero nada que no pudiera soportar con tal de que Terry estuviera bien. Lo que sí no pudo pedir fue el paquete de condones, optando por adquirirlos en la tienda de autoservicio junto con los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una buena comida casera. Volvió al departamento varios minutos después, colocando las cosas en la cocina para luego ir al cuarto. Se asomó por la puerta y comprobó que Terry se había dormido, lo cual no era raro excepto porque continuaba desnuda. Supuso que le había dado pereza ponerse algo y se acercó, tomando la manta para cubrirla con ella, percatándose de una mancha color rojo oscuro. Pensó que era nuevamente el periodo, pero esa no era la fecha en que debía llegar… y recordó entonces lo acontecido minutos antes, ¿la había lastimado a ese grado? Se preocupó y se sintió como la peor de las basuras, sin embargo, ¿no se suponía que ese cuerpo jamás había sido penetrado antes? Eso significaba que Terry también era virgen al momento de entregarse a él. Entreabrió la boca, sorprendido de que apenas se hubiese dado cuenta de eso, aunque también se descubrió a sí mismo sintiéndose relativamente bien, como… especial. Ninguno de los dos sabía del tema, pero, aún así… optó por cubrirla y ahora sí salir del cuarto, yendo directamente a la cocina para comenzar a cocinarle unos buenos panqueques, pese a que la hora del desayuno había pasado desde hacía mucho: presentía que ambos necesitaban de algo dulce. Acabó unos minutos después, los suficientes para que Terry tomara una siesta reparadora, y colocó la comida sobre una bandeja junto con las pastillas y un vaso de leche con chocolate. Las instrucciones del medicamento eran sencillas, esperaba nada más que no tuvieran reacciones demasiado adversas, aunque de todos modos se encargaría de vigilar a Terry para asegurarse de su bienestar.

Ella despertó al oírlo entrar, bostezando perezosamente mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. A pesar de estar somnolienta le dedicó una adormilada sonrisa que hizo que momentáneamente se quedara sin respiración y volvió a la realidad cuando ella lo contempló confusa, por lo que se apresuró a colocarle la bandeja sobre las piernas para que empezara a comer, misma que la rubia devoró de buena gana. En cuanto tomó las pastillas (no sin ciertas dudas) y terminó, se limpió los labios con la servilleta de forma delicada antes de soltar un eructo, y eso provocó en Rock una carcajada y enseguida Terry rió también. No hablaron más, Rock se fue de vuelta a la cocina y Terry regresó al mundo de los sueños: quizá ahí encontraría una respuesta para todos los cambios que sucedían en su vida y las dudas que le acarreaban.

En la cocina Rock, con las manos jabonosas de estar lavando platos, también pensaba: todo lo que sucedía entre ellos dos era culpa de la magia. La magia que transformó a Terry de la noche a la mañana en una mujer y no sólo eso… una mujer con la que se sentía cómodo, que no lo intimidaba. Una mujer con la que podía hablar de temas serios y también reírse de cualquier tontería. Una mujer que lo conocía mejor que nadie y viceversa, que sabía sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus peores miedos, y los respetaba. Una mujer que cuando dormía a su lado lograba esfumar las pesadillas nocturnas, una mujer fuerte y hermosa y con un corazón tan grande y con una sonrisa que podía iluminarlo todo… una mujer con la que deseaba estar como hombre. Una mujer con la que de buena gana quería pasar toda su vida.

Todo era culpa de la magia. Sí, era mejor seguir culpándola a ella que a sí mismo por lo que estaba sintiendo por Terry.

* * *

 _Este fic dio un giro tan romántico y cursi que ni yo me di cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde (?) la verdad me gusta mucho escribir lemon por lo que disfruté hacer este capítulo, así que espero que también hayan disfrutado al leerlo y bueno, quise hacerlo más o menos realista pero también algo idealizado, después de todo, cada mujer siente de forma distinta. Aparte, me interesaba centrarme en el placer de ambos luego de haber escrito uno más enfocado al femenino, y tampoco quería que esté fic fuera vulgar._

 _Otra cosa curiosa es que haya escrito tanto, nunca antes me había pasado eso de escribir de más, siempre me faltaba jaja, la verdad es algo aterrador (?) Todavía falta otro capítulo (sí, tampoco me percaté de que esta historia no sería un One-Shot hasta que comencé a desarrollarla orz) para darle un cierre más o menos adecuado, no está terminado todavía pero en caso de verlo muy largo, lo dividiré también para que no canse mucho. Hasta yo me canso de releerlos para revisarlos jaja ay._

 _Creo que no hay mucho que añadir, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y los reviews siempre serán bien recibidos. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Razones

_KOF/SNK Heroines y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores, y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento y perversidad._

 _Tercer capítulo de esta historia. La advertencia es, como siempre, de lemon, aunque creo que ya es innecesario comentarlo tomando en cuenta que está desde el sumario y la primera parte. Ya saben a lo que vienen (?) en fin, espero les guste._

 _¡Este fic ya tiene portada! Créditos a la genial artista Yumi K, y a la persona que la comisionó por permitirme usarla. Denles créditos si quieren repostearlas, y síganlos en FB, Pixiv y todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber (?)_

* * *

Terry frunció leve el ceño antes de abrir los párpados poco a poco. De momento se confundió, como si desconociera dónde se encontraba a pesar de que la habitación era la misma de siempre, pero fue calmándose después de unos segundos. Suspiró apoyándose en el codo para incorporarse de la cama y al instante dejó salir un quejido bajo, volviendo a su lugar. Con fastidio, se llevó la mano al pecho para palpar el más próximo: se sentía extraño, adolorido más bien, lo comprobó al momento de posar sus dedos. Los apartó enseguida y dirigió la vista hasta ellos: pudo apreciar los moretones oscuros contrastando con la blanca piel y no pudo más que gruñir, acomodando de vuelta la cabeza contra la almohada.

Ahora que despertaba completamente, se daba cuenta de que esa zona no era la única que le molestaba: sus caderas le dolían también, e igualmente tenía marcas violáceas en ellas. Más abajo, en la entrepierna, sentía un dolor punzante aunque soportable, sin contar una incómoda sensación de humedad que, estaba segura, no sólo era propia. Bajó la mano hasta allá, tanteando apenas su clítoris que latió de tal forma que se mordió el labio inferior. Suspiró, ¿de eso se trataba ser una mujer, de despertarse una mañana sintiéndose apaleada tal como le sucedía después de un duro combate? Negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos con enfado. Pensar que el culpable de todo estaba ahí, a su lado, durmiendo tranquilamente e indiferente de todo lo que había hecho… dirigió su vista a él.

Rock estaba de lado, con los párpados cerrados y respirando suavemente. Apreció su rostro: se notaba que estaba teniendo un sueño no solamente reparador sino tranquilo, algo raro en él que, desde pequeño, tenía pesadillas tan seguido que continuamente le pedía dormir juntos para lograr calmarse. Se quedó pensando en eso: ella... él, tampoco había tenido ningún mal sueño desde su "transformación" excepto, claro, los de esa noche tan terrible. En realidad y a pesar de todo, se sentía muy bien, como hacía años no lo estaba, fuerte como siempre pero incluso más ágil. ¿Sería que ese cuerpo lo había rejuvenecido? Ahogó una risa divertida al pensarlo.

Continuó observando al menor: las cejas perfiladas, las pestañas sobre sus pómulos, la piel blanca con las mejillas saludablemente sonrosadas... viéndolo bien, aún tenía esa apariencia juvenil, la apariencia de un muchacho que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. De hecho, Terry estaba contribuyendo con eso, aunque pensarlo le provocó una mueca.

Terry nunca dudó de que Rock fuera todo un hombre, tan sólo que su juventud lo hacía tímido. Claro que jamás creyó que esa timidez desapareciera durante el acto carnal, porque tampoco pensó que alguna vez iba a estar con el menor de esa manera. Y vaya que era apasionado, la manera en que su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada contacto era la prueba fehaciente de ello: la humedad en su zona baja, los gemidos que salían de su boca, la manera en la que se movía para indicarle al otro que necesitaba más. El estado en que estaba en ese instante lo era también pero, a pesar de todo, ese cuerpo femenino se sentía satisfecho. Recordó al instante la forma en que el más joven se comportaba cuando, por mala fortuna, tenía que convivir con una mujer: los nervios, las ganas de salir huyendo, de ir donde Terry que lo recibiría entre risas. A Rock las mujeres le asustaban y prefería evitarlas, así que ahora que tenía a su lado a una que no sólo no le daba miedo sino que también le permitía hacerle lo que deseara, no iba a desaprovecharlo. Empero, el pensamiento le hacía sentirse cada vez más culpable: a pesar de su apariencia, Terry no era una mujer, no lo sería nunca. Así como cambió de repente, ¿quién le aseguraba que no volvería a la normalidad? Quizá no pronto, pero sí algún día... Rock quería al Terry varón, lo amaba como la persona generosa que estuvo con él cuando todos le dieron la espalda. Y con Terry mujer era igual, pero la quería no sólo de esa forma sino también sentía por ella algo muy distinto: deseo. Lo entendía y podía vivir con eso, pero, si al menor se le ocurría fijarse en "ella" de otra forma, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a actuar?

No quiso pensar más en el asunto, concentrándose de nuevo en contemplar al otro. Se veía tan serio así, dormido, pero a la vez tan vulnerable… ¿cómo sería cuando fuera más grande, más maduro? ¿Cómo serían sus facciones, sus gestos? Sentía el temor de que llegara a parecerse a Geese, pero algo dentro de sí le aseguraba que eso no sucedería. A pesar de sus intenciones, su mente volvió a volar hasta posarse en el asunto que más le preocupaba. Todo era su culpa: fue ella (cada día se le hacía más difícil autonombrarse como un _él_ ) quien inició todo, quien sedujo al menor en esa "fatídica" tarde. Y fue ella quien permitió que volviera a ocurrir no sólo una sino muchas veces más. ¿Por qué no le puso un alto cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué había sido tan torpe como para dejarse llevar por los toques del menor y abrirle las piernas? ¿Y por qué volvía a repetirlo no sólo por deseo de él, sino también de ese cuerpo que parecía ansioso por recibir esas, al inicio, torpes caricias que fueron haciéndose por la experiencia cada vez más deliciosas? Rock estaba muy satisfecho con esa apariencia y, para qué negarlo, Terry también. Pero su conciencia la atormentaba cada vez más: no solamente le había arrebatado a Rock su inocencia, sino que también le estaba negando la oportunidad de salir, de conocer a más personas… mejor dicho, a más mujeres, mujeres _reales_. Seguro allá afuera había varias que estarían contentas de estar a su lado. No quería atarlo a él… ella para siempre, no sería justo. Pero al verlo ahí, al recordar sus cuidados, la forma en que la tocaba y su sonrisa, la parte que le dominaba desde su "transformación" le hacía desear sujetarlo contra sí y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Hipó, asustada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo: asustada de sí misma.

— ¿Qué pasa? —la voz de Rock le tomó desprevenida, por lo que ahogó un gritito de sorpresa. ¿Desde hacía cuanto estaba despierto? La observaba con esas grandes pupilas rojizas, con calma, con una calma que el menor jamás experimentaría con ninguna otra mujer. Por Dios, ¿en qué se había metido?

—O-oh, nada, nada —aseguró Terry sonriendo: no podía permitirse ser transparente, a pesar de que el otro la conocía a la perfección. Sin embargo, sabía también que Rock no querría insistir con tal de no incomodarla, y para su alivio sucedió exactamente eso. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente, pero al darse cuenta que no hablaría, se acomodó sobre la cama para mirar al techo.

— ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó: desde el cambio de Terry, había ocasiones en las que le costaba más trabajo salir de la cama.

—Es hora de que prepares el desayuno —respondió ella con su habitual buen humor. Se incorporó rápidamente para jalarlo del brazo —.Anda, me muero de hambre. Yo mientras me daré un baño.

Rock la miró fijo antes de desviar la vista con clara vergüenza. Terry tragó saliva: ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

—Yo también quiero ducharme —comenzó a decir él —.No es… justo que lo hagas siempre tú primero. O podríamos… —volteó a verla —.Podríamos hacerlo juntos… ya sabes, para ahorrar gastos del agua y eso.

Terry estaba completamente segura que en ese instante lo que menos le importaba al joven era desperdiciar agua, y en ese punto ya había aflojado el agarre y acabó soltándolo en silencio. Era curioso, pero a pesar de todo lo que habían hecho previamente, aún no cruzaban esa frontera de tomar una ducha juntos, pese a que sabía bien que quizá el menor desearía hacer todo menos ducharse. ¿No había tenido suficiente con la noche pasada? ¿Las marcas en sus pechos y caderas no se lo demostraban? ¿De eso se trataba la vida en pareja?

Eso último la hizo estremecer: ¿vida en pareja? ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ya no debía permitirle tanto al menor, para no ilusionarlo y hacerlo sufrir. Una sonrisa forzada apareció en su semblante.

—Sería incómodo —respondió sin agregar nada más. Él la miró con decepción pero esto no la amedrentó: se apresuró a tomar una toalla para dirigirse al baño — ¡Vamos, no tardaré mucho así que haz algo rápido! —agregó, refiriéndose a la comida. Rock escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta tras de sí y no tuvo más opción que suspirar, derrotado. Se incorporó de la cama hasta que sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda, revisándose en el espejo del tocador: delgadas líneas rojizas le recorrían los omóplatos, algunas incluso estaban en la espalda baja. No sólo eso, sino que también tenía las huellas de una mordida en el hombro, y contemplar esto provocó que los colores se le subieran al rostro, ¿cómo explicarle a Terry que…? Y fue en ese momento que recordó que había sido Terry el… la responsable de su estado actual. Sus ojos bajaron automáticamente hacia su entrepierna, aunque la sensación pegajosa le hacía percatarse de antemano de que, realmente, le urgía un buen baño. Y cuando su estómago prácticamente rugió, supo que Terry y él estaban en igualdad de condiciones, así que se apresuró a, pese a la incómoda sensación, colocarse los interiores para comenzar a vestirse e irse a la cocina a preparar algo que repusiera sus fuerzas. ¿Quién diría que hacer algo como eso era tan cansado? Se sintió tonto de que su mente se negara a pensar en la palabra _sexo_ , a pesar de que la noche anterior había tenido una sesión larga y tendida del mismo. Por un momento sintió algo de pena por Terry, aunque al recordar su aspecto, la manera en que abría la boca y le sonreía antes de enterrarle los dientes en la piel, provocó que desechara el pensamiento: ella también sabía jugar muy pesado.

Era de esperarse: a pesar de todos los cambios, Terry seguía siendo la misma persona que Rock conocía tan bien. Comía sin cuidado, eructaba, gustaba de holgazanear a la menor provocación y lo apaleaba jugando canasta mientras se reía y lo llamaba novato. Ese cuerpo podía lucir delicado pero no menguaba sus fuerzas, incluso se movía con más rapidez que antes. Aquello le hacía pensar que comenzaba a acostumbrarse, aunque también notaba lo disgustada que la rubia parecía cuando se miraba al espejo. ¿Por qué, si se veía tan bien? Con ropa y sin ella. Quizá podría usar sus escasos ahorros para comprarle algo, algo bonito que pudiera ponerse bajo los apretados shorts, algo que pudieran ver sólo los dos cuando estuvieran a solas…

Sus mejillas se colorearon y se apresuró a dirigirse a la cocina. Al pasar por la puerta del baño escuchó la llave del agua abierta y por un momento se sintió decepcionado de que a la rubia no le hubiese gustado su propuesta de bañarse juntos, optando por no seguir con ello para no perder más tiempo.

Cuando Terry salió de la ducha, con el cabello y el cuerpo enredado en toallas, se asomó a la cocina discretamente para comprobar que el menor se encontraba ahí y, al verlo de espaldas a la estufa, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se dirigió al cuarto para comenzar a secarse, y su vista topó con el espejo. Se acercó para observar su cuerpo desnudo, ahogando una risa mientras calculaba sus medidas a pesar de que ya las sabía a la perfección, ¿quién iba a decir que esa "cualidad" le iba a servir para más adelante, para buscar prendas exactamente de su talla? Debía admitir que ese cuerpo era sumamente atractivo, ¿cómo luciría con algo sensual puesto? Le daba curiosidad saberlo, y seguramente a Rock le agradaría verla con algo que no fueran esos cortos y juveniles bóxeres. Al pensar en él se sonrojó y optó por seguir cambiándose, además de que se moría de hambre luego de la noche anterior: el menor no la había dejado dormir tanto como le gustaba, apenas había apagado la lámpara del buró cuando sintió su respiración en el oído y enseguida, una mano palpándole el pecho. Pese a todo, debía admitir que sabía ser delicado, y esos moretones los hacía cuando su mente estaba demasiado perdida en el placer a tal grado de pensar únicamente en desfogarse. Recordó la primera vez que sacó un paquete de condones del cajón y se los mostró, con el rostro tan rojo como sus pupilas, y ella supo que ahora sí no tendría ninguna clase de escapatoria, pese a que realmente no deseaba escapar de esas manos que tantearon su abdomen para luego descender hasta sus temblorosos muslos. Maldijo entre dientes, ¿tan fácil era perderse en esas fantasías? Se acomodó el sostén, ya había adquirido cierta habilidad como para poder usarlo y respirar bien con él, y enseguida el conocido top blanco. Su mano se detuvo al posarse sobre la gorra, ¿para qué usarla en el interior de la casa? Había costumbres que jamás se le quitarían, sobre todo cuando su fiel accesorio había cambiado del mismo modo que él.

—Estos son tiempos extraños, vieja amiga —dijo, y enseguida se sintió estúpida, ¿tan mal se encontraba que ahora le hablaba a objetos inanimados? Definitivamente, le urgía comer. Se hizo la coleta habitual y salió apresuradamente hasta la cocina, donde el menor ya estaba colocando los humeantes platos sobre la mesa.

—Luce genial —dijo Terry, casi relamiéndose —.Aún recuerdo que por culpa tuya me la pasaba engordando —comentó divertida, tomando asiento mientras él rodaba los ojos.

—Lo hacías porque después de comer te ibas directamente a dormir —contestó, y en eso él no tenía nada que ver. Terry frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, pues ahora pasa que por tu culpa me canso más que de costumbre —respondió, y los dos se miraron fijamente antes de guardar silencio, ¡la insinuación había sido tan obvia! Terry se cansaba por las _exigencias_ de Rock, y él atinó a ruborizarse mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, quien bajó la vista. Comenzaron a desayunar bajo un pesado silencio, pero Rock la contemplaba de cuando en cuando, discretamente: no lucía como de costumbre, su habitual rostro luminoso se encontraba ensombrecido por alguna razón, se había percatado de ello desde que se despertaron, ¿él tenía algo que ver con ello? Posiblemente, aunque no es como si, por alguna razón, Terry guardara más silencio de la cuenta en esos días: se quedaba ensimismada, perdida en reflexiones que iban más allá del entendimiento de Rock, quien prefería no insistir en que hablaran y se limitaba a que todo estuviera en orden. Suponía que todo era por el cambio en su cuerpo y lo entendía, ¿cómo no iba a estar confundida, si de la nada todo él se había transformado en alguien distinto? Sin contar lo que sucedió después, situación de la que se sabía culpable pero que no podía controlar, ¿cómo hacerlo, cómo resistirse a Terry, a tocarla, a estar con ella carnalmente? Su instinto vencía a su raciocinio, le hacía convencerse de que no eran discípulo y tutor (tutora, más bien), sino un hombre y una mujer. Además, ¿no había sido Terry quién comenzó todo? ¿No lo había seducido cuando la encontró ahí, sobre su cama, con las mejillas encendidas y sus manos aferradas a su ropa? ¿No había sido ella quién lo llamó entre gemidos desesperados, quién rogó por su toque, quien le pidió más y más? ¿No fue ella quién despertó en él algo que no conocía y que parecía no poder ni querer controlar?

Fue precisamente Terry quien le impidió seguir pensando en eso, porque habló:

—Vámonos de vacaciones —soltó de pronto, con voz firme y la mirada puesta en Rock. Él se quedó en blanco unos segundos, procesando sus palabras: ¿vacaciones? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

—Es… algo repentino, ¿no? —contestó casi con dificultad, y Terry negó con la cabeza.

—No es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes —dijo, y era verdad: años antes simplemente subían de polizontes a algún tren con destino desconocido y llegaban a una nueva parte del país, donde se dedicaban a vagabundear hasta que decidían emplearse en alguna cosa informal para seguir costeando su viaje. Eran buenos tiempos, tiempos que al parecer no regresarían nunca. Pensar en ello provocó que Rock dijera algo más:

—Terry, ¿con qué dinero?

—Conseguiré un trabajo —respondió rápidamente, antes de añadir algo más: —.Uno donde no me pidan identificación… algo informal, como en construcciones o algo así.

Rock frunció el ceño: estaba seguro que con esa apariencia no le darían empleo en ningún lugar donde tuviera que utilizar la fuerza. Además, en esos sitios sólo había hombres, y no quería imaginar cómo se pondrían al verla: se los imaginaba como una jauría de perros hambrientos y babeantes. Desde luego que Terry podía defenderse, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

—O algo más tranquilo, ¿qué tal una cafetería? —siguió ella, sonriendo segundos después —.Además, si vas tú también y les muestras cómo cocinas, nos contratarán y trabajaremos juntos.

Aquello sonaba bien, así Rock no sólo aportaría ingresos sino que también podría asegurarse de que todo estaría en orden. Sin embargo, pensó algo más: ¿por qué esa repentina necesidad de proteger a alguien que podía hacerlo perfectamente por sí misma?

—…Y si llevo la falda más corta que las demás, seguro consigo buenas propinas —bromeó Terry, pero al ver el semblante ensombrecido de Rock supo que no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Suspiró —.Hey, es sólo una idea, no te lo tomes en serio.

Se hundió en su asiento: simplemente tenía ganas de huir. Ya tenía rato pensándolo, y lo sucedido en esa mañana le había reafirmado esa necesidad. Y después de mucho tiempo no sabía qué hacer, no podía acudir a nadie, y si Rock se había visto involucrado fue por mera casualidad… pero lo que ocurrió después fue todo menos una casualidad, y al paso en que iban las cosas terminarían muy mal, lo presentía. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era hacer sufrir al menor por culpa de sus errores.

—Sólo hazme caso, ¿sí? Ambos necesitamos nuevos aires… distraernos con algo —continuó hablando. Rock no respondió. Pensándolo fríamente, sabía bien la razón por la que Terry tenía ganas de alejarse cuanto antes de South Town: en cualquier momento algún conocido los encontraría, haría preguntas, se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando. Algo dentro de él se agitó al pensar eso y más aún, al percatarse de que no quería que nadie más supiera del cambio en Terry, no quería compartir ese secreto con nadie más, no quería compartir a Terry con nadie… No, ¿qué estaba pensando?

—No estoy seguro —confesó, intentando centrarse de nuevo en el presente y nada más. Eso hizo que Terry frunciera el ceño, mirándolo con evidente molestia.

— ¿Y por qué no? No tiene nada de malo —respondió —. Ah, ya sé, estás más cómodo aquí en casa donde puedes hacer lo que te da la gana a la hora que quieres, ¿no?

Rock la miró fijo y con toda sorpresa, ¿por qué le hablaba en ese tono tan repentinamente fastidiado? ¿Tanta era su necesidad (y necedad) de "vacaciones"? La ahora rubia seguía con ese semblante de enfado, había llegado al punto de cruzarse de brazos sin apartarle la vista de encima. Él atinó a entreabrir los labios pero no supo qué decir, situación que fue aprovechada por Terry para incorporarse de su asiento. Creyó que se daría la vuelta para irse a la habitación y que la dejara en paz, pero fue todo lo contrario: rodeó la mesa hasta llegar frente a él y una vez que estuvo ahí, se apartó la ropa.

Rock se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración ante la escena que tenía justo frente a sus ojos: Terry con la diestra sujeta a sus shorts, bajados lo suficiente para mostrarle el pubis; y su otra mano jalando hacia arriba el top enseñándole el sostén pegado a sus redondos senos. A su mente volvió el pensamiento sobre desear ver a la mayor usando algo sensual encima de ese bien formado cuerpo, pero la voz femenina lo devolvió a la realidad:

—Si lo quieres, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga —comenzó a hablar, firme y sin ápice de dudas — .Nos iremos de vacaciones mañana mismo, ¿queda claro?

Ahora sí, Rock estaba anonadado: ¿desde cuándo Terry tenía tan pocos escrúpulos como para utilizar su cuerpo para conseguir algo a cambio? ¿Tenía que ver eso con su condición femenina? Pero sobre todo, ¿qué le hacía pensar que él caería en ese juego perverso? No era clase de chico… no, de hombre, era alguien que pensaba de forma racional y que no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por la situación. Por mucho que le gustara ese cuerpo… por mucho que le gustara Terry…

Deshizo el pensamiento lo más rápido que pudo.

—T-Terry, esto no es… —comenzó a decir, pero la rodilla de la otra se colocó encima de la silla con toda decisión, teniendo él que separar las piernas y estremeciéndose al sentirla tan cerca. No tenía escapatoria de ningún tipo, sencillamente estaba acorralado y Terry lo sabía bien.

— ¿Esto no es, qué? ¿Apropiado? —preguntó ella con un tono levemente divertido. Tenía las manos bien sujetas a sus prendas, y podía sentir el aliento del menor entre sus pechos, pero eso no la amedrentó para nada. Siguió hablando: — ¿O necesario? Porque últimamente esto es lo único que te importa, ¿o es sólo mi impresión? —preguntó, aunque era más que obvio que Rock no iba a poder responderle teniéndola frente a su cara, más bien, contra los pechos que parecía que se aplastarían contra su rostro al mínimo movimiento y la rodilla colocada peligrosamente contra su entrepierna.

 _Por Dios, que no se mueva…_

—Nos iremos de vacaciones —siguió la mayor, soltando su ropa para pasar ambas manos a los hombros del menor, logrando provocar un escalofrío. Sonrió enternecida, jamás creyó que verlo en ese estado de indefensión le pareciera tan adorable, siendo que antes era simple gracia y paternal ternura. Acarició el cuerpo del joven por encima de la ropa, ahogando un suspiro que quiso salir de su boca al tantear esos músculos bien formados, resistiendo las ansias repentinas de pegarse contra él de forma total. Prefirió continuar: —.Viajaremos a un lugar lejano y nos la pasaremos muy bien, como cuando eras pequeño… bueno, con ciertas diferencias. Tú entiendes —le hizo un guiño, pese a que él no podía verlo — .Hasta que cumplas tu promesa, no vas a hacerme nada —finalizó, y antes de que se le ocurriera tomarla de la cintura se retiró prudentemente, arreglándose la ropa de forma casi apresurada — _Okay!_ Hora de hacer las maletas.

Terry se fue a la habitación, feliz de haberse salido con la suya, mientras que Rock se quedó sobre la silla un tiempo más, aún paralizado. La pregunta resonó en su cabeza con más fuerza que antes: ¿cómo había permitido que sucediera eso?

II

Tanto Terry como Rock sabían perfectamente que hacer las "maletas" constaba nada más de acomodar ropa y artículos de primera necesidad en un par de morrales que cada quien acabaría cargando: algo sencillo y sobre todo, práctico. Rock había suspirado mientras sacaba del fondo de un cajón una pequeña caja de donde extrajo algunos billetes de poca denominación pero que, estaba seguro, les servirían para algo en ese viaje que se perfilaba para ser muy largo. Confiaba en que encontraría un trabajo decente para ayudar con los gastos que surgieran, se las arreglarían como antes.

Sin embargo, surgía otra duda, ¿a dónde irían? Empero, sabía bien que Terry no tenía respuesta para eso. Lo hacía desde que lo conoció: simplemente iban en tren o, cuando había dinero, en asientos del vehículo como personajes normales; y se iban sin rumbo. A veces, cuando había más dinero, alquilaban un coche y se daban el lujo de hacer paradas en cada lugar que se les hiciera interesante para explorarlo a gusto, o conseguían algún viejo mapa con las carreteras americanas, elegían algún punto al azar e iniciaban su aventura. Suponía que ahora harían algo similar, y Terry parecía entusiasmada ante la idea de irse… de huir, más bien. Pero, ¿cómo culparla luego de todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos meses? Su cambio de la noche a la mañana, la vergüenza de salir a la calle, asumir una identidad que no le gustaba nada ( _¿la prima de Terry tiene su mismo nombre?_ ), los cambios hormonales que conllevaba tener un útero, etcétera. Y no estaba contando en esa lista lo que había sucedido entre ambos, y que aún ocurría. ¿Perder la virginidad con su mentor (mentora, en este caso) era algo normal? ¿Lo había sido para Terry, había sido normal la experiencia sexual en ese nuevo cuerpo? Debía admitirlo, cada día se sentía más y más confuso, pero no por ello menos anhelante de la presencia de la única mujer que lo hacía sentirse a gusto.

— ¡No puedo más! —exclamó la rubia antes de lanzarse a la cama, estirándose perezosamente. Rock la observó mientras terminaba de acomodar un par de prendas en la mochila, cerrándola al poco tiempo.

—Aún no terminas de guardar tus cosas —le señaló, por lo que Terry hizo una mueca.

—Sólo descansaré un poco —aseguró, aunque Rock la conocía perfectamente como para saber que, si fuera por ella, cerraría los párpados y minutos después estaría dormida como si nada: había cosas que no variarían jamás. Gruñó en lo bajo, acercándose al borde de la cama.

—Sin excusas. Arriba, tú fuiste quien quiso vacaciones —dijo, y Terry chasqueó la lengua, aunque acabó obedeciendo.

Después de empacar fue momento para acomodar todo en la pequeña salita mientras Terry se aseguraba de que puertas y ventanas que dieran al exterior se encontraran bien cerradas: pese a que en el departamento no había gran cosa que robar, no quería regresar meses después para darse cuenta que no estaba su fiel televisor. Al final se había dado otro baño al igual que Rock, quien se vió aliviado no sólo por eso sino también de las actividades domésticas: al tener que descongelar el refrigerador para desconectarlo, se había visto libre de cocinar la cena, y un par de platos de cereal con leche resolvieron el problema. Terry no podía dormir debido a la expectativa del día siguiente: les esperaba un viaje, algo que había añorado desde hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo antes de su "cambio". Y ese viaje serviría para tener su mente en orden, o al menos pensar la forma apropiada en la que le diría a sus seres queridos que, si bien era el Terry de siempre, ahora estaba en un "empaque" completamente distinto.

Rock ya estaba en la cama cuando ella se acercó a dormir. Entrecerró los párpados, ¿no había sido clara con que no le permitiría tocarla hasta que su deseo fuera cumplido? Aunque quizá el menor simplemente quería dormir y ya, pese a que le costaba verlo como un muchacho ingenuo luego de todo lo que había pasado entre ambos. Decidió no pensar más en eso y se colocó el pijama de espaldas a él antes de recostarse sobre el colchón, acomodando la sabana sobre su cuerpo.

—La alarma ya está puesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó, y Rock asintió con la cabeza —.Perfecto. Entonces, buenas noches —agregó, y el joven apagó la lamparita del buró mientras se recargaba en la almohada.

Terry suspiró, cerrando los párpados. Pese a todo, no pasó mucho para sentir la mirada de Rock encima, insistente, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño para enseguida voltear a verlo: la oscuridad no era tanta por la tenue luz de la calle filtrándose por entre las cortinas de la ventana.

—Ya te dije que no haremos nada hasta que estemos lejos de aquí —dijo la mayor, firme. Se sorprendió al verlo negar con la cabeza, enderezándose un poco en la cama.

—No hablo de eso —respondió —.Has estado… bueno, se nota tu tensión desde la mañana, y estoy casi seguro que tengo algo que ver en ello.

A Terry se le estrujó el corazón al escucharlo hablar en ese tono bajo. ¿Se sentía culpable? Sí, era lo más seguro. Se enderezó también, colocando la diestra sobre su hombro como una forma de consolarlo.

—Oye, _Rookie_ , está bien, en serio. Ya verás que cuando nos vayamos estaré mucho mejor —aseguró y hablaba con sinceridad: entre más lejos, se sentiría más tranquila. Pero él volvió a negar y, cuando Terry menos se lo esperó, la luz de la lámpara estaba nuevamente encendida y Rock se encontraba más cerca.

—Lo sé —dijo. La repentina proximidad del menor la puso nerviosa, más cuando su mano se posó en el borde de la sábana, alzándola de a poco —.Pero, de todos modos, antes de irnos… déjame hacer algo para distraerte. Te haré sentir bien.

Aquella última frase le hizo tragar saliva. ¿Hacerla sentir bien? ¿De qué forma? Enseguida respondió esa pregunta por sí misma y sintió la garganta seca. Pero ahí estaba él, mirándola fijo, expectante. Cuando segundos después se percató de que ella no diría nada pero tampoco lo detendría, apartó completamente la sabana y, en silencio pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, se colocó sobre su cuerpo. Terry entreabrió los labios pero ningún sonido emergió de su garganta, y esto Rock lo tomó como una buena señal. Fue bajando, depositando su cálido aliento entre sus pechos, descendiendo al abdomen. Alzó la vista y Terry pudo apreciar lo sonrosado de sus mejillas, ¿por qué lo hacía si le daba vergüenza? Entonces, Rock se perdió completamente bajo la sabana, y la rubia sólo pudo apreciar la forma de su cuerpo alzándose entre los pliegues blanquecinos: bien, al menos así seguramente no se sentiría tan apenado, y ella tampoco. Dejó salir un suspiro cuando sintió los labios del menor posarse encima del borde de la ropa y luego, cómo sus dedos sujetaban el elástico de los pantalones cortos que usaba de pijama para bajarlos con lentitud. Ladeó la cabeza, apoyando la mejilla contra la almohada: si así se ponía cuando apenas estaban comenzando, no quería pensar en qué estado acabaría después, a pesar de que había dicho que no harían nada al menos esa noche. Pero el menor sabía tan bien cuál era su debilidad desde el cambio en su cuerpo… vaya que hablaba en serio cuando afirmó que la haría sentir bien.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando el joven tanteó el vello suave de su pubis, y acabó mordiéndose el labio en cuanto sintió su respiración en la entrepierna. Y cuando la punta de su lengua se pegó con ansiedad a su vulva antes de que su boca la siguiera, jaló las sabanas entre sus manos y cerró los ojos: en ese momento debía concentrarse en dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Pese a todo entreabrió los párpados, alzando un poco la cabeza para toparse con que Rock seguía oculto bajo la sabana, y aquello le hizo sonreír hasta que sintió el insistente frote contra su clítoris, regresando a su lugar y soltando ahora sí un gemido sonoro. Se volvió a morder el labio, no le gustaba hacer tanto escándalo a pesar de que resultaba inevitable, más con ese cuerpo juvenil que en ese instante acomodó las piernas femeninas alrededor de sus hombros para tener campo libre en medio de estas. Sintió sus dedos oprimiéndole los muslos y después los labios succionando la rosácea zona que comenzaba a humedecerse, no precisamente de saliva. Miró al techo, intentando distraerse con este, formar figuras o alguna cosa así, pero más tardó en ocurrírsele esa idea que en apretar los párpados y también sus labios: la lengua del menor se movía a lo largo de su sexo antes de oprimirse contra el clítoris, cosa que le hizo volver a gimotear.

— ¿Así? —logró escucharlo, a pesar de que no salía de debajo de la sabana. Y también, a pesar de todo, esa pregunta la hizo reír, ¿por qué incluso en un momento como ese resultaba tan tierno, tan dispuesto a escuchar si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal? Eso le gustaba de él, siempre le gustó.

—Así —suspiró Terry —.Sólo… ve un poco más lento. No mucho —agregó de buen humor, y pudo ver como la sabana se movía en, supuso, una señal de asentimiento. Volvió a suspirar cuando las succiones a su zona baja se hicieron más ligeras pero constantes, en ese momento y por alguna razón, no deseaba velocidad. Cerró los párpados y bajó la mano izquierda a sus pechos, pasándola rápidamente por debajo del pijama para comenzar a masajear el más próximo. Estiró con suavidad el pezón, intentando ir al mismo ritmo que había más abajo, sintiendo la manera en que su abdomen se contraía a cada inhalación y las manos de Rock seguían en sus muslos, donde sus dedos ejercían una suave presión mientras sus labios continuaban jugueteando en su intimidad. Gimió quedamente mientras estrujaba su pecho de forma brusca: a pesar del dolor previo de los moretones, en ese instante su mente se había nublado lo suficiente como para asumir esa molestia leve como algo placentero. Con la mano en que segundos antes apretaba las sábanas, bajó rápidamente para posarla en la cabeza de Rock, indicándole con esto que necesitaba más. Y él, desde luego, lo entendió: su lengua se movió en círculos contra su vulva antes de hacer un camino de saliva por el exterior y subir a su clítoris, donde apretó los labios. La espalda de Terry se arqueó y un gemido lastimero salió de su garganta: ¿cómo era posible que se sintiera tan bien? Tanto que, incluso y sin saber la razón, le dieron ganas de llorar, no de tristeza ni mucho menos sino por… ¡ni siquiera sabía por qué! ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese cuerpo a su mente? Más todavía, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo el menor para tenerla a su total merced? Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: no deseaba que se detuviera. Ni en ese momento, ni en los que vinieran.

Llegó al clímax más pronto de lo esperado: durante unos segundos sintió que se ahogaba, elevándose bruscamente antes de caer con lentitud a la cama que en ese instante le pareció tan suave como si estuviera hecha de plumas. Las manos habían perdido toda fuerza y las dejó caer a cada lado de su cuerpo, mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente: tenía las mejillas encendidas y el gesto cansado, y su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración lenta. De igual modo sentía las piernas entumidas pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para acercar la diestra hacia el menor y apartar la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Encontrarlo con los párpados cerrados y el rostro enrojecido, con la boca aún aferrada a su entrepierna como si su vida dependiera de ello, logró hacerla sonreír débilmente: sí, era muy tierno, demasiado para su propio bien.

—Lo conseguiste… —comenzó a decir Terry con toda dificultad —.S-Siempre cumples tus promesas, ¿no? Siempre logras… hacerme sentir mejor —añadió y era verdad: no importaba todo lo malo que le ocurriera en su día a día, la presencia del menor hacía que todo mejorara, que el sol volviera a brillar. Él se apartó de a poco, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa —.P-pero, ahora sí… ahora sí necesito dormir —comentó ella: se sentía débil, tanto como para no poder soportar otro orgasmo. El rubio asintió, y Terry se sintió aliviada de su comprensión y de que no quisiera nada más, así que cerró los párpados sintiendo nada más como Rock subía con delicadeza los interiores y después el pijama, acomodándolos con todo cuidado. Ejerció una caricia suave en su abdomen y lo último que escuchó la mayor fue el crujido de la cama cuando el joven se apartó y se acomodó a su lado, cerca aunque no tanto para acalorarla. Entre sueños, creyó escuchar su voz diciéndole algo, palabras que no supo descifrar y que, al menos en ese momento, no le importaron. Y Rock, al verla con el rostro ladeado y la boca abierta mientras dejaba salir leves ronquidos, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento debía incorporarse, ir al baño para lavarse los dientes; sin hacer ruido aunque sabía perfectamente que Terry no se despertaría, pero no lo hizo: se quedó en la cama al lado de la mayor, escuchando su respiración mientras él miraba la nada durante un par de minutos hasta que se obligó a sí mismo a reaccionar, volteando hacia la durmiente mujer.

—Terry, yo… —comenzó a decir, pero, ¿para qué hacerlo si ella no podía oírlo? Negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose ridículo. Se estiró para apagar la lamparita del buró y acomodó la cabeza contra la almohada mientras cerraba los párpados con pesadez.

 _Todo es culpa de la magia, todo es culpa de la magia…_

Sí, lo era, y una vez que ésta terminara, todo volvería a la normalidad. Rock abrió los párpados lentamente al reafirmar que, en realidad, deseaba lo contrario: no quería que nada fuera como antes.

* * *

 _Este capítulo tardó mucho más de lo esperado y me disculpo por ello, pero la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de escribir y estuve atareada con cosas de la vida cotidiana. Prometo que los siguientes capítulos, o al menos el próximo, llegarán un poco más rápido. Quiero pensar que faltan un par nada más, eso si no me explayo lol y espero que no se sientan desilusionados por el poco smut de este capítulo, lo recompensaré con creces en el siguiente (?)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y si dejan comentarios, me harán feliz. Gracias por leer._


	5. Viaje I

_KOF/SNK Heroines y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores, y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento._

 _Cuarto capítulo de esta historia. La advertencia es, como siempre, de lemon, aunque creo que ya es innecesario comentarlo tomando en cuenta que está desde el sumario y la primera parte. Favor de no olvidar que Rock en esta historia tiene dieciocho años. O sea, tiene cara de niño pero alma de hombre (?)_

 _En fin, espero les guste._

* * *

Desde pequeño, los viajes en tren lograban relajar a Rock. No encontraba la razón del porqué: simplemente asomaba con cuidado la cabeza por la ventanilla y dejaba que el aire le golpeara el rostro, apartándose al poco rato pero manteniéndose cerca del vidrio, mirando cambiar los paisajes a través de este. Eso, claro, cuando Terry no le hacía ir de polizón: al inicio era la molestia de subir al vagón y el miedo de caer, pero debía admitir que valía la pena contemplar el azul del cielo y las esponjosas nubes a las que les daba forma desde su, en aquel entonces, imaginación infantil. Claro, excepto cuando llovía y no había sitio donde refugiarse.

Acomodó las manos sobre el suelo y se estiró, desviando la vista del cielo hasta quien estaba un par de metros alejada de él: Terry. Lucía bastante cómoda, recostada y con las manos bajo la cabeza usándolas de almohada improvisada. Encima de la cara tenía la gorra para cubrirse del sol por lo que pensó que estaría dormida, eso hasta que escuchó su voz:

—Estás muy callado, ¿en qué piensas? —preguntó, y Rock sintió un escalofrío. Agradeció que la mayor tuviera el rostro cubierto para que no mirase el suyo que había enrojecido repentinamente.

—En nada —mintió. ¿Qué quería escuchar? ¿Que no hablaba porque estaba avergonzado de haber pensando la noche anterior lo mucho que desearía que Terry se quedara en esa forma? Estaba siendo un egoísta total, lo sabía y no le gustaba serlo. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo, si esa misma mañana confirmó lo mucho que le agradaba despertar al lado de ese caliente y suave cuerpo femenino?

Abrió los ojos poco antes de que la alarma sonara, y lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia Terry: se sintió aliviado de ver que estaba igual que la noche anterior (es decir, que seguía siendo una mujer) y admitió, para sí, que pensar en que un día pudiera despertar siendo el hombre de antes, le aterraba. No es como si no extrañara a su mentor y padre adoptivo, pero la mujer en que se había convertido le hacía sentirse igual de seguro y un poco más. Verla dormida, con la boca entreabierta mientras un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios, le daba ternura. Se atrevió a acercar la mano a su rostro pero se detuvo en el acto: perturbar su sueño sería algo imperdonable, por lo que prefirió bajar la mano y dedicarse solamente a verla, admirarla más bien. Su respiración hacia ruidos bajos, y la expresión en su cara era relajada y sobre todo, tranquila. Por inercia recordó también la expresión que ponía cuando estaba entre sus piernas y fue inevitable sonrojarse, más al pensar en lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Había preferido que Terry no lo mirase mientras la "atendía" no sólo por pudor sino porque tenía miedo de que, cuando sus ojos toparan con la cara encendida y los párpados apretados, terminara por desear tocarla más de le permitido. ¿Dónde estaba su autocontrol? Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, en ocasiones seguía actuando como un simple muchacho, incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones. Prefirió cerrar los párpados y suspirar, intentando relajarse, aunque también sabía que el silencio repentino podía causar que Terry hiciera preguntas. Decidió adelantarse:

—Oye —la llamó con suavidad, y aunque ella no hizo ademán alguno, sabía que lo había escuchado — ¿Sí alistaste todo? ¿También los…?

Terry resopló: sabía exactamente a lo que se refería el otro. Bajo la gorra, sonrió traviesamente.

—Uy, lo olvidé —dijo, escuchando el chasquido que hizo Rock. Rió en lo bajo — .Tranquilo, es broma: analgésicos y toallas sanitarias suficientes para un par de meses. ¿Creíste que podía olvidar algo como eso? Créeme, con ese dolor es imposible hacerlo.

Rock la miró con pena: había visto esos gestos de dolor cada que la mayor tenía el periodo, la manera en que se ponía más sensible tanto física como mentalmente. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente, algo tan obvio pero que no se le ocurrió hasta ese momento: ¿por qué no habían acudido con un doctor? Desde luego que este no podría decirles el por qué del cambio repentino, pero al menos podía examinar a Terry para saber si en ese cuerpo estaba saludable. Además, las mujeres necesitaban un doctor para ellas solas, ¿ginecólogo? Sí, ése era el nombre. Aunque los doctores eran caros, y ni hablar de los especialistas. Tal vez si se ponía a buscar empleo desde que descendieran del tren, podría ahorrar lo suficiente para programar una consulta… volvió a quedarse ensimismado, aunque prefiriendo concentrarse en el paisaje, ¿hasta donde irían? Ya llevaban poco más de un par de horas de viaje, al menos no hacía tanto sol como para que terminasen mareados, y el movimiento del tren era suave, sin sobresaltos de ningún tipo. Apostaba que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, pero era más interesante estar despierto y contemplar todo a su alrededor con una curiosidad que tenía desde que era pequeño. Tal pensamiento lo abrumó: ¿de verdad, luego de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, aún podía asegurar que conservaba cierta inocencia infantil? Seguramente Terry estaría de acuerdo.

El viaje duró aproximadamente una hora más, aunque no lo supo porque se hubiese detenido el vehículo sino porque Terry se incorporó de a poco, acomodándose la gorra sobre la cabeza e indicándole que se pusiera atento. Tomó el "equipaje" y, una vez el tren llegó a su destino, no tardaron en bajar a toda velocidad aunque claro, en la estación caminaron con aparente calma y se mezclaron con los pasajeros de otras unidades. Terry ahogó una risita.

— ¿No extrañabas eso? —preguntó. Era obvio a lo que se refería, y Rock soltó un suspiro.

—La verdad es que no —respondió, no del todo sincero: recordar su infancia al lado del otro… otra, siempre le era agradable. Lo que no lo era tanto, se trataba de pensar en que no eran más que vulgares polizones. Pero ella no pareció ofenderse, porque simplemente le dio un golpecito antes de tomar su respectiva "maleta" y comenzar a caminar al lado del joven.

Primero que todo, debían buscar algún sitio donde quedarse: según sus cálculos serían varias semanas, así que debería ser un lugar barato, o al menos hasta que consiguieran empleo para rentar uno más decente. Rock pensó que la palabra "vacaciones" no era la adecuada para nombrar a esa salida, tomando en cuenta que iban con toda la intención de conseguir un trabajo, pero no lo dijo. Prefirió distraerse con su entorno, aunque esa ciudad no era muy distinta de South Town, la idea de novedad resultaba atractiva. De pronto, Terry se detuvo, haciendo que casi chocara con ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, aunque al ver el gesto de incomodidad en el rostro de la rubia y su diestra apretándose contra su abdomen, supo de inmediato lo que sucedía: no en vano había vivido tantos años al lado de Terry como para saber cuando tenía hambre.

La cafetería en la que decidieron entrar era bastante promedio y eso, para sus estándares, estaba bien. Tomaron asiento en una mesa junto al amplio ventanal, y Terry observó rápidamente el menú pese a que era claro lo que quería.

—Hamburguesa doble con extra queso. Ah, también unos aros de cebolla, por favor —pidió a la mesera en cuanto se acercó a tomarles la orden. Rock también estaba hambriento, aunque pidió únicamente la hamburguesa y una soda. Aquello hizo que Terry recordara algo muy importante, incorporándose de su asiento una vez la mesera se alejó:

— ¡Y una cerveza! —pidió, topándose con la mirada reprobatoria del menor una vez volvió a sentarse — ¿Qué? Hace tiempo que no tomo una. ¡Me la merezco! —dijo, y a su juicio tenía razón. Antes de que Rock pudiera decirle algo más, estiró el brazo para tocar suavemente su mano, con la punta de sus ahora finos dedos —.Anda, sólo será una —comenzó a decir, con el tono más meloso que pudo entonar. Sintió bajo su tacto como el menor se estremecía, y aquello la hizo sonreír: gracias a ese cuerpo, Rock era más flexible con esos asuntos de salud y alimentación, le permitía cosas que antes no. Ante su silencio quiso apartar la mano pero no lo logró: en un rápido movimiento, él entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Aquello la hizo contener la respiración, incapaz de apartarse del toque y buscando la vista del menor, pero la tenía baja, evitando mirarla al rostro. Comenzó a sentirse como una tonta: sólo la estaba tomando de la mano, nada más. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿No era algo que ya habían hecho antes, cuando su cuerpo era el de un varón? ¿No eso tranquilizaba al menor en las noches más oscuras? Entonces, ¿por qué en ese instante se sentía tan distinto? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué sentirse casi asustada de ese gesto tan inocente, cuando le había permitido hacerle muchas cosas más?

Para su suerte las bebidas llegaron, por lo que apartó la mano de forma apresurada. Si Rock se decepcionó por ello, no lo comentó, así que Terry se apresuró a tomar su botella para darle un sorbo largo… al menos hasta que se percató de que a ella le habían servido la soda y al joven, la cerveza. Refunfuñó.

— ¿Creen que las chicas no beben o qué? —preguntó, más para sí misma que para el menor. Cambió las bebidas y comenzó finalmente a tomar, refrescándose la garganta mientras Rock la observaba. No podía evitarlo: su vista parecía empecinada en estar posada en Terry, en observar cómo su garganta se movía o cómo una gota de cerveza bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, descendiendo hasta sus clavículas. Aquello lo hizo tragar saliva pero también volver a la realidad, saliendo de su ensoñación para beber él también aunque sin muchas ganas. La espera de la comida empezaba a ser tortuosa, y no sólo para él: el silencio se había instaurado en esa mesa, y Rock procuró distraerse tomando la carta del menú para observarla, como si realmente fuera a pedir algo más. Fue el turno de Terry para contemplarlo, tomando aire antes de abrir la boca:

—… ¿Podemos hablar? —soltó de pronto. Rock cerró la carta, asintiendo.

—Claro, ¿sobre qué? —preguntó, volteando hacia ella. Terry ya no pudo hilar palabra: se había quedado muda, con los labios entreabiertos y que mejor se apresuró a cerrar. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿De qué quería hablar con el menor? ¿Le diría todo acerca de lo que le estaba inquietando últimamente?

Alzó la vista para contemplarlo y se supo incapaz de ello.

—Ah, es sobre… —balbuceó prácticamente —.S-sobre el trabajo. Vi un par de anuncios afuera, solicitan camarera y ayudante de cocina, ¿te interesa?

Rock hizo una mueca, ¿Terry seguía necia con lo de recortar la falda de su uniforme para obtener más propinas?

— ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? —pidió él, y eso provocó que Terry riera en lo bajo. La conversación fluyó entre comentarios de la mayor sobre posibles trabajos que podrían ejercer y bromas, claro que una vez llegó la comida prácticamente la devoraron. Rock salió de la cafetería con el estómago lleno y Terry sujeta de su brazo, cosa que parecía hacer para molestarlo. El "paseo" continuó, aunque más bien seguía la búsqueda de algún sitio barato donde quedarse, pero Rock comenzó a percatarse de algo que, ahora sí, le molestó bastante: la forma en que hombres desconocidos pasaban a su lado y volteaban para fijarse en Terry. Ella no parecía darse cuenta del asunto aunque más bien, ni siquiera le importaba: no es como si fuera la primera vez que ocurría, pero al menos en South Town no eran tan descarados, a sabiendas de que era "pariente" de los Bogard y fácilmente podía partirles la cara. Pero al menos en ese sitio no eran más que un jovencito y una atractiva mujer, una mujer por la que varios tipos estaban dispuestos a actuar como animales, llegando a escuchar incluso un silbido a lo lejos. Gruñó abiertamente.

—Aquí —dijo Terry, y su voz lo regresó a la realidad. Lo guió hasta un viejo edificio que se anunciaba como motel, con un precio especial en caso de que los huéspedes rentaran por varios días, cosa que pensaban hacer. El sitio no lucía precisamente acogedor, sí bastante oscuro con viejas máquinas despachadoras de sodas y cigarrillos, e incluso Rock creyó ver una cucaracha escondiéndose rápidamente entre las paredes, pero intentó ignorarlo solamente por el ahorro que harían. Confiaba en que, cuando consiguieran empleo, encontrarían un sitio mejor.

La habitación que alquilaron por una semana, al menos, contaba con una vieja parrilla eléctrica y un diminuto frigobar, así que podría cocinar algo medianamente decente para no gastar en futuras comidas. Las sábanas de la cama fueron cambiadas frente a sus ojos y eso lo calmó de cierta manera, y el hombre que alquilaba las habitaciones parecía estar demasiado concentrado en la idea de clientela que en ver a Terry. Una vez les entregó la llave, se retiró y pudieron estar a solas, cosa que Terry aprovechó para lanzarse a la cama. El colchón estaba algo duro pero daba igual, estirándose como si fuera un felino mientras Rock se ponía a desempacar. Ella se acomodó en la cama, volteando hacia él.

— ¿Te hubiese gustado ir a algún lugar en especial? —preguntó. Rock pensó un momento antes de responderle, aunque acabó suspirando:

—Bueno, cuando dijiste que querías vacaciones, por alguna razón pensé en una playa —se sinceró. En realidad, que dijera algo así era raro viniendo de él: normalmente las "vacaciones" que compartía desde hacía años con el mayor (la mayor), constaban de viajes largos en carretera, desiertos y calor, así que se había acostumbrado a ellos e incluso les había tomado el gusto. Pero al menos en ese instante, su mente había volado hacia unas vacaciones en toda regla, descanso y atardeceres espectaculares con el sonido de las olas de fondo, rompiendo contra la arena. Una estampa que le gustaba imaginarse en compañía de Terry, quien lo miró fijo antes de responder.

—Oh —dijo, sencillamente. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio cuando añadió algo más: — ¿Para verme en traje de baño? —soltó como si nada, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Rock se sonrojó repentinamente, volteando hacia ella antes de balbucear y rehuir de su vista. ¿De verdad Terry disfrutaba de ponerlo en evidencia? ¡Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente eso del traje de baño!

Ella no añadió más, volvió a estirarse y ahora cerró los párpados. Rock siguió acomodando las cosas al menos hasta que se detuvo, todavía dándole la espalda a la rubia. Tomó aire, indeciso en decir lo que quería decir.

—T-Terry, yo… —la llamó, pero la mujer no respondió. El joven tragó saliva, armándose de valor para agregar lo importante, lo verdaderamente importante, lo que quería decirle a Terry desde hacía meses: por fin le diría aquello que provocaba que la culpa le carcomiera cada día, lo que no le permitía dormir a gusto. Abrió la boca, esforzándose porque las palabras salieran de ella: —.Terry, tú me…

Había volteado a verla, y en lugar de encontrarla mirándolo fijo, quizá con pesar, estaba sobre la cama abrazando a la almohada. Su respiración pausada y tranquila le indicaba que se encontraba profundamente dormida, y eso provocó que Rock la contemplase en silencio, sin saber cómo sentirse: ¿aliviado o frustrado?

Chasqueó la lengua. En silencio tomó un par de prendas y se dirigió al baño, una ducha fría haría que dejara de pensar esas cosas, que todo volviera a la normalidad. Cerró la puerta con suavidad para no despertar a la rubia, y ella abrió de a poco los párpados antes de abrazarse de nuevo a la almohada, con desesperación.

II

Después de ducharse y descansar un poco, salieron para continuar con su paseo. Aunque en realidad iban con una misión en mente: la búsqueda de empleo. No sería muy difícil cuando ya estaban, sobre todo Terry, acostumbrados a hacer un poco de todo. Claro que, para su mala fortuna, ahora existían un par de grandes y redondas diferencias.

A donde iban para solicitar informes, no existía hombre que no mirara lascivamente a Terry. Ella había optado porque Rock la esperase afuera del sitio en cuestión, a sabiendas de que se alteraría en caso de que el empleador quisiera pasarse de listo. ¿Acaso no confiaba en que podía defenderse? Ya había demostrado que ese cuerpo no menguaba sus fuerzas, y lo dejó en claro cuando uno de los entrevistadores aprovechara que estaban a solas para posar la diestra en su hombro, apretándola con evidentes ganas de palpar más abajo: ella había tomado esa mano contra la suya y apretó con fuerza, mientras una sonrisa forzada se dibujaba en su semblante al oír el crujido de los huesos.

—No sabía que este trabajo ofrecía prestaciones —"bromeó", observando cómo el rostro del tipo se deformaba por el dolor. Lo soltó con la fuerza suficiente como para tirarlo al suelo, aunque no para hacer un escándalo, y salió de ahí acomodándose la gorra. Rock estaba sentado afuera y, al verla llegar, se incorporó rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó, y ella se limitó a sonreírle.

—Buscaban a alguien más "calificada" —respondió con calma, haciéndole la seña de que se fueran —.Tal vez deberíamos buscar en el diario la próxima vez —siguió hablando, mientras el menor asentía con la cabeza.

La tarde fue haciéndose noche más pronto de lo esperado. La búsqueda de empleo había derivado en un tranquilo paseo, disfrutando de la brisa fresca y la vida nocturna que poco a poco empezaba a surgir. Sus pasos los guiaron a un sencillo y pequeño parque, con puestos de perritos calientes y demás exquisiteces callejeras adornando cada esquina.

—Terry —dijo Rock de repente, y al oír su nombre pronunciado por esa voz, provocó que ella sintiera un escalofrío. Apresuró el paso fingiendo no haberlo oído, pero él la llamó con más fuerza y no tuvo más opción que detenerse, intentando calmarse y fingir que nada ocurría.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, y él pareció avergonzado. Se llevó la mano a los rubios cabellos, pasándola por encima para acomodárselos aunque Terry lo conocía bien para saber que hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso. Se acercó a él porque, por un momento, deseó ser ella quien tuviera la mano ahí, pero se contuvo.

—Nada, solo… no hay… ¿no hay algo aquí que se te antoje para cenar? —preguntó, ahora sí mirándola. Las luces de los postes le permitieron observar que un leve rubor, del mismo color de sus ojos, había teñido sus mejillas. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba? ¿Por qué se avergonzaba de eso y no…?

Terry se quedó muda. La escena en la cafetería regresó a su mente, la manera en que Rock había cerrado la mano contra la suya, esa calidez, esa ansiedad de cercanía, de cariño. Él la había retenido porque deseaba hacerlo, él había preferido ese contacto a otro más carnal, algo que ella bien pudo darle cuando llegaron al motel. Y ahí, él había querido decirle algo, algo que ella ya presentía y que sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar, pero no en ese viaje, no en ese momento. Algo que esperaba no oír, porque tenía la esperanza de que un día de esos se despertara y contemplara que todo había regresado a la normalidad, que era el Terry de siempre y Rock también. Y ahora lo tenía frente a frente, sonrojado, apenado de invitarle algo de comer o beber, como si fuera un chico normal. Un chico normal saliendo con la chica que le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. Un chico normal teniendo una cita (por fin su mente pronunciaba esa palabra) con la chica que lo hace soñar. Un chico normal teniendo, por fin, una cita con la chica (no, la mujer) que le gusta. Sintió tanta, tanta pena por él… por Dios, ¿qué le había hecho?

—…M-me caería mejor una cerveza —atinó a decir, intentando sonar normal, intentando que Rock no se percatara de que estaba a nada de soltarse a llorar. De tristeza, de culpa. Le dio la espalda y caminó un par de pasos, y si él quiso acercarse a verificar que todo estaba bien, no lo supo —.S-sí, el clima está… el clima está para una cerveza —agregó.

Desde luego, Rock supo que algo no estaba bien. Quiso preguntar pero Terry fue la que se acercó a él rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo para salir del parque: adiós a las inocentes salidas de muchachos, hola a las salidas de adultos. No tardaron mucho en encontrar un bar que lucía medianamente decente, Terry no tuvo ningún problema al ingresar tanto por su aspecto como porque el de la entrada se mostró con bastantes ganas de quedar bien. De cierto modo, Rock lo entendió: la cara de Terry era tan atractiva como su cuerpo, esa expresión de dulzura pero al mismo tiempo sensual, esos ojos grandes y expresivos… ¿cómo no ser amable con ella? Él, en cambio, tuvo que sacar su identificación para demostrar su mayoría de edad, y aún así el tipo no pareció muy convencido de dejarlo entrar. Tal vez porque Terry lucía mejor sola.

— ¿Salida en familia? —le preguntó a ella en tono de broma, quien nada más rio. Rock gruñó entre dientes, ¿por qué se reía de algo que no era gracioso? Se percató de que era la primera vez que se molestaba porque lo confundieran con el hijo de Terry. O también era porque estuviera riéndose de la "broma" de alguien que a leguas se veía que quería coquetear.

Dentro del local, buscaron una mesa. Paso que daba Terry, mirada que se detenía en ella: ojos que se posaban en cada parte de su cuerpo, en su rostro, en sus pechos, en el abdomen, en esos entallados shorts que dejaban entrever su ropa interior… Terry llamaba la atención, mucho más que cuando era un hombre. No era culpa suya. Y luego, esas miradas se posaban en Rock: ¿quién era ese muchachito que parecía la sombra de Terry, yendo tras ella con la excusa de ser guiado a la mesa? Y sentía como esas miradas pasaban a ser de burla antes de apartarse desdeñosamente, porque no lo veían como a un rival potencial sino como a un niño que, por milagro del destino, estaba al lado de una hermosa mujer. De buena gana habría golpeado a unos cuantos.

Ya en su lugar, los dos pidieron cerveza aunque Rock no pensaba beber. Terry se la terminó rápidamente, y un hombre desconocido se le acercó.

— ¿Puedo invitarte otra? —preguntó el tipo, sonriente. Justo cuando Rock pensó que lo mandaría al diablo, ella habló:

— ¡Claro! —dijo como si nada. El menor la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, anonadado, a pesar de que conocía bien a Terry como para saber que nunca rechazaría una cerveza, menos si era gratis. El tipo, incluso, se dio el lujo de invitarla a "charlar" en su mesa, donde un grupo de hombres los observaban, si es que llegaba a sentirse aburrida. Y Terry sólo asintió, despidiéndose mientras destapaba su nueva botella ante Rock, que parecía echar chispas, cosa que la rubia notó.

—Hey, calma —dijo, tranquilamente, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto —.Sólo fue amable, yo también llegué a invitarle de beber a alguna chica cuando… ya sabes —añadió, suspirando. Volvió a empinarse la botella y en poco rato llegó otra, cortesía de la mesa del desconocido. Rock frunció el ceño.

—Pues ya es demasiada amabilidad —señaló. Aunque al final, ¿qué le molestaba? Terry era mayor de edad y tenía derecho a beber hasta embriagarse si le daba la gana, más todavía si no estaba gastando su propio dinero en eso. Incluso parecía bueno que el dinero invertido en cervezas proviniera de alguien más, y en dado caso de que saliera ebria de ahí, él estaría listo para sostenerla y que pudieran regresar. Aún así, que aceptara la "amabilidad" de un hombre que acababa de conocer y que la miraba de cuando en cuando, dedicándole sonrisas, le hacía enojar, porque era evidente que el otro solamente esperaba la oportunidad de acercarse a esa hermosa mujer…

Porque sí, Terry era la mujer más hermosa que Rock había visto jamás y vaya que, a pesar de esa incomodidad que sentía con ellas, había visto demasiadas: empezando por su difunta madre, a la que ni la enfermedad logró opacar su belleza. Pero con Terry era distinto porque no sólo era obvio su atractivo físico, sino también su fuerza, coraje, valentía… estar a su lado le provocaba querer sacar lo mejor de sí mismo. Y verla rodeada de tipos que sólo buscaban una cosa de ella, lograba hacer que le hirviera la sangre.

Sin embargo, Terry permanecía tranquila y simplemente se dejaba "consentir". El número de botellas aumentó en la mesita, al igual que las risas de fondo y la mirada insistente de Rock sobre su persona. Chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó después de un rato. Se sentía mareada muy levemente, lo cual era una buena señal: ese cuerpo podía resistir el alcohol al igual que el anterior. La voz de Rock la regresó a la realidad:

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos —dijo él, y se sorprendió un poco cuando ella le dio la razón. Al verla incorporarse con pesadez, se acercó rápidamente a apoyarla pero Terry, con un gesto de la diestra, se lo impidió.

—Estoy perfecta —respondió, y un hombre que pasó a su lado y al que le llamó la atención el comentario, volteó a verla.

— ¡Sí que lo estás! —dijo él, divertido, y Rock estuvo a punto de responderle cuando ella soltó una carcajada por el "chiste" y se despidió de lejos de sus otros "amigos", quienes hicieron lo mismo y la invitaron a reunirse con ellos en otra ocasión. También se despidió del tipo de la entrada y, una vez afuera y a pesar de que la brisa nocturna era fría, Rock sentía las mejillas calientes de ira contenida. Apenas cruzaron la calle cuando él se dirigió a ella:

— ¿Por qué permitiste que te hablaran así? —le dijo, y Terry se encogió de hombros. Tampoco sentía el frío del ambiente, debido al alcohol.

—Pueden ver, no tocar. No es importante —respondió —.Además, ya te dije que sólo estaban siendo amables, es algo común en esos sitios… no te lo tomes tan en serio —añadió, aunque eso último se perdió en un bostezo que no se molestó en acallar. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Rock continuaba intranquilo: no podía calmarse, no podía tomarse a broma lo que había visto ahí adentro. Las miradas masculinas puestas en Terry, las ganas de atraerla, de impresionarla… no quería que ningún hombre viera a Terry como alguien disponible para "conquistar", no quería que Terry entablara plática íntima con ninguno, no deseaba que pudiera ser una mujer con alguien más a pesar de que ya lo era: ser testigo de la situación le hacía desear borrar las sonrisas idiotas de sus rostros a puñetazos. Él no era ningún niño débil, podía ganarles, no en vano Terry lo había entrenado durante tantos años. Y ahora era Terry quien hacía que su cabeza se nublara de ira y también de algo más, un sentimiento que ya no tenía ningún caso seguir ocultando. Y aún así, a pesar de todo, las palabras fueron lo más complicado de pronunciar:

—Me gustas —soltó. Había detenido sus pasos y Terry hizo lo mismo a unos centímetros de él. Permaneció en silencio, sin voltear a verlo —.Me gustas —repitió, aunque estaba seguro de que lo había escuchado. Era eso lo que quería decirle no desde la mañana, sino desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que pudo interactuar a profundidad con esa parte de Terry que al inicio lograba incomodarlo y que al final acabó por añorar. No era nada más su instinto carnal sobreponiéndose a su raciocinio, era algo que no podía nombrar al menos hasta ese momento, con Terry aún de espaldas, paralizada. Incluso creyó verla temblar, pero cuando quiso acercarse, un movimiento rápido de la mayor lo hizo echarse para atrás. Terry había volteado y ahora la tenía frente a frente pero no sólo eso, pasaron segundos para que sus labios se unieran a los suyos. La mente de Rock se puso en blanco, sin saber qué hacer y sobre todo, qué significaba eso, pero el aroma a alcohol en su boca lo distrajo: no le gustaba para nada. Empero, Terry seguía aferrada a él, con la visera de la gorra golpeándole la frente e incluso colocando las manos alrededor de su cabeza para que no se separara de ella, a pesar de que era él quien deseaba hacerlo. Lo dejó libre hasta que ella quiso, hasta asegurarse de que el sabor de la cerveza se quedara impregnado también en la boca del menor. Lo miró fija y seriamente, aún con las manos sujetas en él.

—Fóllame —dijo sin más. Fue el turno de Rock para mirarla completamente anonadado, antes de que los colores se le subieran al rostro.

— ¿Q-qué? —preguntó, y la mayor se limitó a repetir su "petición" mientras bajaba los labios por su mentón y su cuello, eso antes de cerrar los dientes en la blanca piel para darle una fuerte mordida que hizo a Rock soltar un quejido. Puso las manos contra el abdomen de Terry, intentando empujarla suavemente para que se separasen —.Espera, detente.

Nunca creyó ser él quien le pidiera algo así, solamente lo había hecho al principio, cuando la descubrió tocándose antes de írsele encima para tocarlo a él. Pero desde luego que en ese momento quería que se detuviera, porque deseaba algo más: una respuesta. Quería saber qué pensaba Terry sobre sus palabras, quería escuchar que estaba mal en sentir eso por la persona que lo crió, a pesar de que esa persona hubiese cambiado tanto, a pesar de que era esa persona y nadie más quien lo hacía sentirse tan… _así_. Tan extraño, tan ansioso de demostrar que ya no era un niño en ningún sentido…

Pero ella no se lo permitió: pegada a su cuerpo, seguía con los labios en su cuello, depositando besos suaves y rápidos. Esto lo hizo estremecerse, negando con la cabeza.

—Terry, hablo en serio… —le dijo, intentando sonar firme. Y si bien ella paró en seco, Rock supo que no pensaba detenerse, menos cuando se separó a milímetros, alzando el rostro hacia él. Rock pudo contemplar esas facciones suaves, las largas pestañas, los labios rosáceos que se curvaron en una sonrisa cargada de coquetería. Cuando ella se acercó a su oído con la boca entreabierta, Rock sintió las piernas temblarle, más al escuchar sus palabras:

—Yo también —aseguró.

Y a pesar de todo, algo dentro de sí le decía que Terry estaba mintiendo.

III

Llegaron a la habitación con tanta urgencia que Rock ni siquiera le puso atención a la forma en que los miró el hombre de la recepción cuando pasaron frente a él. Subir las escaleras fue complicado, pero intentar girar la llave en la puerta de la alcoba con una mano, mientras con la otra se aferraba a la cintura de Terry, fue una odisea que jamás se imaginó padecer. Pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió (milagrosamente no terminaron cayendo al piso) y casi enseguida se cerró tras ellos de un sonoro portazo, pudo poner por fin su atención total en el suave cuerpo que se sujetaba al suyo, en los labios que se prendaron contra los propios de manera tan brusca que casi parecía querer devorarlo. A pesar de lo inadecuado del momento, Rock aún se daba el tiempo de reflexionar: no recordaba que Terry hubiese estado alguna vez así de "efusiva", ni siquiera la primera vez. Tal vez se debía al alcohol, y pensar en eso le hizo sentirse repentinamente mal: no deseaba aprovecharse de ella, pero tampoco es como si Terry luciera vulnerable. Sintió la espalda contra el duro colchón y enseguida, a la rubia sobre su cuerpo. Terry le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo tragar saliva, mientras procedía a quitarse la gorra y colocarla sobre la cabeza del menor, ni siquiera en un momento "serio" podía dejar de hacer eso. Rock se la apartó rápidamente porque no quería perder detalle del cuerpo de la mujer, menos de la forma en que se quitaba la ropa para él, sólo para él. Terry se atusó la coleta antes de posar la diestra en el cierre del chaleco y bajarlo, apartándoselo con calma, una calma que a Rock se le figuraba tortuosa. Claro que dejó de pensar en cuanto el top emergió totalmente, tragando saliva ante la vista de sus pechos.

—… ¿Puedo? —preguntó, inseguro, y ella atinó nada más a parpadear antes de ahogar una risita.

— ¿Ayudarme? Claro —respondió, y el más joven se incorporó a la altura del pecho de la rubia. Se sonrojó aún más al sentir, por unos segundos, la calidez y redondez de sus formas contra el rostro, pero no quiso concentrarse en eso tanto por vergüenza como para no perder tiempo. Sus manos se posaron por debajo del top e intentó controlar cualquier posible temblor que apareciera (afortunadamente no llegó ninguno) para sujetar la prenda y apartarla. Terry alzó los brazos para permitírselo, y al tenerla desnuda al menos de esa parte, Rock entreabrió los labios. Terry lo observó en silencio, ¿por qué seguía avergonzándose de verla así frente a él? Pronto recordó que casi siempre se comportaba al inicio de esa forma, era después que el menor terminaba por perder cualquier tipo de pudor, de asco o de duda, para entregarse de lleno a las sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo. Pero no era sólo eso: también entregaba algo más allá de su cuerpo, algo que se hacia solamente con alguien especial. Tan distinto a como era al principio…

Atinó a abrazarlo contra ella para frotar sus pechos en el sonrojado rostro del joven. Él hizo el ademán de alejarse pero Terry sabía que no lo haría, y tampoco pensaba permitírselo.

No hubo necesidad de palabras: una mano aferrándose a uno de sus pechos la hizo soltar un suspiro. Segundos después siguió la otra, palpando antes de dirigirse a los pezones mismos que estiró con suavidad antes de seguir pero ahora con su lengua. Terry se mordió el labio inferior mientras los labios del menor se prendaron a uno de sus pechos, optando por no quedarse quieta y acariciar su cabello, bajando a sus hombros y a la fuerte espalda. Sintió como comenzaba a succionar con apremio antes de pasar al otro, resistiendo el gemido que quería salir de su garganta. ¿Qué tan delgadas serían las paredes de esa habitación? ¿Habría gente al lado que pudiera escucharlos? La idea, en lugar de preocuparla, la hizo reír para sí. A pesar de lo entretenido que estaba el menor con su pecho, succionando y masajeando a ratos rudamente, se separó de él, levantándose de la cama. Rock la miró confundido, y Terry apreció sus pupilas oscurecidas por el deseo. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de cruzarse de brazos, cubriéndose a propósito los ahora húmedos senos.

—Eres un niño malo —comenzó a decir, con una molestia que saltaba a la vista que era falsa —.Ya sabes que me gusta verte y ni así lo haces —añadió. Rock hizo una mueca, ¿sólo era eso? Ya debía entender que para Terry verlo desnudo no era nada más un mero capricho, sino algo que ya rozaba la necesidad. La chaqueta estaba prácticamente entre las sábanas, bastó un movimiento para apartársela por completo y lanzarla al piso de la habitación, cosa que hizo que Terry ahogara una carcajada, ¿dónde estaba el Rock que se preocupaba por la limpieza y por tener ordenada la ropa? Claro que su semblante cambió cuando el menor se pasó la playera negra por sobre la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos toparon con el desnudo y blanco abdomen, la rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no írsele encima, y logró controlarse hasta que observó las manos del menor acomodándose sobre su cinturón. Ahora sí se apresuró a acercarse, tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo al borde de la cama.

—Espera, eso quiero hacerlo yo —aseguró, y Rock apretó los labios con repentina incomodidad. Cuando la mano de Terry bajó por su vientre, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, pero cuando ambas se posaron sobre su pantalón y comenzó a quitárselo de forma casi apresurada, tuvo que desviar la vista a otro sitio. Ese gesto hizo que Terry le sonriera enternecida.

—Tranquilo. Te trataré bien —dijo ella, y su tono no sonó burlón, pero aún así hizo que Rock frunciera levemente el entrecejo. La mano de la mayor masajeando su zona baja provocó que entrecerrara los párpados, pero lo hizo completamente cuando sintió como Terry le apartaba toda la ropa de un tirón. Alzó un poco las piernas para ayudarla con eso.

—Buen chico —lo "halagó". Sintió el aliento de la rubia ahora sobre su mejilla, bajando a su cuello con toques de sus labios, ligeros pero que aún así lograban estremecerlo. Abajo, su hombría poco a poco comenzaba a endurecerse, y al sentir la diestra de Terry alrededor de esta, se mordió el labio.

—Relájate —dijo ella, apartando la mano. Rock asintió con la cabeza y cerró los párpados mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama, dejando que Terry le hiciera lo que quisiera. La sintió descender, pero en cuanto algo muy suave se apretó alrededor de su hombría, abrió los ojos de par en par antes de que esa "cosa" se moviera de arriba hacia abajo en un masaje que le provocó un jadeo. Alzó la cabeza para percatarse de que Terry había acomodado su pene justo en medio de sus pechos, y ahora se dedicaba a moverse lentamente y a apretarlo contra estos para que la calidez lo relajara.

— ¿Oh? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que a Rock se le figuró adorable, pero lo que salió de su boca no fue una protesta sino un gemido. Esto hizo que la mayor sonriera, bajando el rostro un poco mientras sacaba la lengua para darle una rápida lamida a la punta — .Sí te gusta —afirmó, satisfecha. Sujetó sus pechos con ambas manos para volver a subir y bajar con lentitud, desde luego que era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso pero tampoco se trataba de una tarea difícil. Sin embargo, tenía las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y evitó la vista de Rock cuando volvió a pasar la lengua por encima de su hombría, avergonzada.

—T-Terry, no es necesario, en serio… —comenzó a decir el menor, aunque su erección lo contradecía: tal y como Terry lo había asegurado, le estaba gustando y mucho. Era normal y, además, era una forma de "agradecerle" al joven por todas las veces que él había estado en su lugar, haciendo que se corriera de forma fuerte y escandalosa. Sin apartarse, alzó la vista hacia él, enternecida.

— _Hey, c'mon c'mon!_ —lo calmó mientras le dedicaba una luminosa sonrisa, claro que sin detener los movimientos de su zona baja: no quería que se preocupara por nada, sino que se centrara únicamente en su placer — .Después de terminar, tomaremos un descanso y en cuanto te recuperes, volveremos a la acción —añadió, animada: no iba a permitir que el menor escapara tan fácil. Apretó más sus pechos contra el miembro ajeno, mordiéndose la parte interna de la mejilla, indecisa de hacer algo más. Tragó saliva antes de entreabrir los labios y bajar el sonrojado rostro para alcanzar la punta y cerrar sus labios en torno a esta. Succionó con suavidad para enseguida mover la lengua en círculos, era algo complicado más no imposible, menos con sus manos frotando con más insistencia sus carnosos pechos contra el miembro, eso hasta que apretó los muslos por el potente calor que comenzó a sentir en medio de estos. El clítoris le latió de tal modo que estuvo a punto de bajar la diestra para comenzar a tocarse por encima de la ropa, pero no lo hizo: en ese instante lo importante era Rock, complacerlo. Sin embargo, era inevitable sentirse totalmente excitada de tenerlo a su merced, tocándolo de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Escuchó con satisfacción la manera en que gimoteaba, en que ahogaba sus quejidos y alzó la vista para contemplarlo, encontrándose con la decepcionante escena de que Rock tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos y no le permitía admirar a su gusto su, seguramente, sonrojado rostro. Eso la molestó y, en venganza, se movió con muchas más ganas para bajar por su hombría y luego subir, logrando sacarle un gemido ronco. Dio una nueva lamida antes de sonreír, apenas iba a hacerle un comentario burlón cuando, de pronto, Rock apartó las manos de su cara y en un rápido movimiento las colocó sobre la cabeza de la mayor. Terry abrió los párpados con toda sorpresa cuando sintió como el joven la empujaba con urgencia a su entrepierna de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía cuando se sentía próxima, y segundos después sintió los calientes fluidos contra la piel de su rostro. Atinó a apretar los párpados mientras el miembro del otro se posaba contra su mejilla y se vaciaba completamente, el semen le bajó por la cara y repentinamente se sintió muy cohibida, como… apenada de que la viera así. Instintivamente se ruborizó, deseando que la tierra se la tragase. ¿Así se sentirían todas las chicas cuando hacían algo así por primera vez? Más importante, ¿qué pensaría Rock de ella luego de eso? Claro que no pudo pensar más en el tema cuando él mismo menor se apartó, jadeante y casi asustado.

— ¡Terry, lo siento, n-no quería… bueno, sí quería, pero no así! —atinó a decir, casi balbuceante. Ella se limitó a incorporarse, y Rock pensó que se alejaría pero fue al contrario: lo empujó para que cayera sobre la cama y, enseguida, ella se le colocó encima.

—Oh, ¿así que no querías? —dijo, entre escéptica y burlona. Él la miró confundido, notando sus mejillas encendidas y también el brillo especial que tenía en la mirada, aunque enseguida un escalofrío le subió por la columna al contemplar cómo ella se incorporaba un poco nada más para bajar de un tirón los entallados shorts —.Pero sí quieres esto… —añadió, en un tono casi ronco. Rock creyó ver una mancha de humedad en los interiores pero no le dio tiempo de comprobarlo: volvió a sentirla sobre su cuerpo y más aún, la forma en que tomaba su hombría para darle un nuevo par de fricciones y guiarla hacia su entrepierna. Suspiró, y Terry también: nunca había intentado antes esa posición pero le daba curiosidad. Cuando sus labios vaginales se cerraron en torno al miembro, apretó suavemente los párpados y, con un movimiento rápido, se dejó caer en este. Ver a Rock hacer la cabeza hacia atrás le hizo sonreír con satisfacción, pero sentirse llena tan de repente le provocó un agudo gemido. Sin embargo, procuró calmarse, tragando saliva mientras colocaba las manos a cada lado del cuerpo ajeno: aún era inexperta en esas "artes" así que necesitaba soporte. Tal pensamiento le hizo sonrojarse al menos hasta que comenzó a mover sus caderas, primero de un lado a otro con lentitud hasta que tomó impulso para, con ayuda de las rodillas, subir y bajar del miembro en ligeros saltos. Aquello hizo que sus pechos rebotaran al mismo ritmo, maldiciendo entre dientes e intentado ir más lento, cosa que su cuerpo le negaba: a pesar de su poca habilidad, sus caderas parecían moverse por sí solas, cabalgando la hombría del menor y olvidando completamente que él estaba bajo ella observándola en un momento de máxima vulnerabilidad. Y, en efecto, así era: Rock, a pesar de la excitación, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Observaba en un silencio sólo interrumpido por el ruido del colchón hundiéndose y los ahogados gemidos de ambos la forma en que el cuerpo de la mayor caía sobre el suyo, pero más aún, esas expresiones a las que ya se había vuelto adicto: la manera en que se mordía el labio, cómo apretaba los párpados, las mejillas encendidas, el cabello pegándosele a la frente… al verla así, confirmaba lo que ya sabía. Abrió la boca, intentando que lo que saliera de ella fueran palabras medianamente coherentes:

—T-Terry, yo te… —comenzó a decir pero no logró continuar, porque la mano de la rubia se colocó rápidamente contra su boca. Y es que Terry ya sabía lo que diría, pero no quería escucharlo… no en ese momento, ni en un futuro, jamás… no atinó a otra cosa que a intentar ir más rápido, lograr con sus caderas que Rock se perdiera lo suficiente para que olvidara esos pensamientos tan absurdos. Y pareció lograrlo, porque a pesar de tener la boca cubierta, observó al joven ladear la cabeza mientras apretaba los párpados, señal clara de que estaba disfrutando mucho de aquel acto. Y sobraba decir que ella también, a pesar de todo, pero no pasó mucho cuando los saltos fueron bajando de nivel y también el apretón en la boca ajena. Rock parpadeó mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia, topándose con que tenía la mirada baja y tomaba aire. Se liberó de su agarre.

— ¿Terry? —la llamó, pero ella tardó en responder. Alzó la vista para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, percatándose de las gotas de sudor que bajaban por su rostro.

—M-me… me cansé —admitió, en un hilo de voz. Aquello la avergonzó más aún que todos los actos anteriores: ¿cómo se atrevió a tomar la iniciativa y de pronto haberse detenido así, sin más? Y por mucho que quisiera seguir, sentía que sus piernas no tenían la fuerza suficiente para poder sostenerla. Se llevó el brazo al rostro, cubriéndose los párpados con este como una manera inútil de sentirse no tan vulnerable —.D-dame un minuto, ¿sí? O tal vez dos…

Rock se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse, rápidamente. Lo segundo que Terry supo fue que tenía al menor completamente frente a ella, descubriéndose y retrocediendo hasta que las manos del rubio la tomaron con firmeza de la espalda para impedirle alejarse. Y luego, sus labios contra los suyos.

Momentáneamente, se quedó en blanco. No es como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban, pero no por eso el toque resultaba menos intenso. Más porque Rock prácticamente la obligó a abrir la boca para profundizar el beso, y Terry no sólo no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse, sino que tampoco quería hacerlo: lo deseaba. Incluso acabó acomodando los brazos sobre los hombros del menor y cerrando los párpados, dejándose llevar poco a poco mientras la diestra de Rock bajaba hasta uno de sus glúteos para apretarlo, cosa que le hizo sobresaltarse aunque no se apartó. Apenas y atinaba a continuar con el beso, sintiendo la mano de Rock regresar a su espalda para luego subir a su cabeza, sujetándola con firmeza como si temiera que se alejara. ¿No le estaba demostrando que no lo haría? Se retiró a milímetros para tomar aire cuando el menor la había aferrado de nueva cuenta, causándole un gimoteo bajo.

—R-Rock, espera… —alcanzó a decir, pero la lengua del joven contra la suya le hizo callarse. Milagrosamente el otro se retiró un poco para bajar a su barbilla, dándole segundos suficientes para suspirar, agitada. ¿Quién diría que un "simple" beso le causaría algo así? Pero cuando los labios del jovencito se posaron en su cuello, se estremeció, al menos hasta que sintió sus dientes cerrándose en la blanca piel — ¡Rock! —gritó, dolorida. Sintió ganas de golpearlo pero no se atrevió, más aun al recordar que ella le hizo lo mismo minutos antes, así que se limitó a apretar los párpados y a dejar salir un quejido en cuanto el otro se apartó y sintió la forma en que la piel le latía. ¿Para qué hacía eso? estaba segura de que no por venganza: Rock no era del tipo brusco, pero había momentos en los que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos o el calor del momento. Terry decidió no pensar más en ello cuando sintió de nueva cuenta sus labios contra los ajenos y otro beso ansioso y desesperado. Le correspondió mientras, abajo, comenzó a mover las caderas intentando retomar el ritmo de las estocadas anteriores, sonriendo para sus adentros al escuchar al menor gemir en su boca. Pero hubo otra cosa que le hizo abrir los párpados con sorpresa: sentir la mano del joven pasar de sus nalgas a su abdomen y de ahí, a la entrepierna. Al sentir como tanteaba su clítoris con la punta de los dedos, se estremeció, deteniendo en seco el movimiento de sus caderas para disfrutar de esos toques. ¿Qué no podía hacer las dos cosas a la vez? Aquello le desesperaba, sentir la ansiedad de su cuerpo pero no saber qué hacer para mitigarlo, qué hacer para calmarse y simplemente dejarse llevar. Y luego estaba Rock, quien parecía el único (¿único?) a gusto con todo: la situación, el cuerpo de Terry.

Cuando el menor se separó de ella, no dijo nada. Tampoco cuando lo sintió apartársela de encima con suavidad y, cuando su espalda topó con las sabanas, apenas y atinó a parpadear. Sintió encima la vista de Rock, que la miraba interrogante.

— ¿Quieres que paremos? —preguntó, y aquello hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, ¿qué estaba haciendo? No quería detenerse, pero algo le decía que no debía continuar. Algo que estaba en su mente y la atormentaba.

" _Me gustas"_

Apretó los párpados con pesar: esa nunca fue su intención. Pero en ese momento debía disimular aunque fuera un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—No —respondió, y era verdad. Pero cuando estaba preparándose mentalmente para retomar el acto, los dedos del menor acariciaron su abdomen y bajaron a su pubis. Parpadeó con sorpresa hasta que sintió el delicado toque de su dedo índice y medio contra su clítoris. Se estremeció, pero acabó abriendo las piernas al igual que los labios, de donde emergió un gemido bajo. Buscó la vista del otro y lo encontró con las mejillas igual de rojas que sus pupilas, sonriéndole con timidez.

—Relájate… te trataré bien… —dijo, aunque se notaba a leguas lo apenado que se encontraba por usar esas palabras, las mismas que ella, minutos antes, le dijera con tanta tranquilidad. Y Terry quiso hablar, responderle, pero no pudo hacerlo: no cuando los dedos del menor comenzaron a masajear su zona baja, inflamada y húmeda.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de considerado, así de tierno, a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué tenía que tratarla de ese modo en que nadie lo hizo jamás, ni siquiera cuando era hombre? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué precisamente él?

" _Me gustas"_

Con mucho gusto, Rock se hubiese quedado perdido contemplando las expresiones de Terry, como su rostro se enrojecía, cómo sus labios se apretaban o esa forma en que parecía buscarlo pero terminaba evitando su vista. Pero no quiso quedarse así nada más: bajó el rostro a la mejilla de la mayor depositando un rápido beso, descendiendo a su cuello por encima de la zona que había mordido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho, en primer lugar? Pensarlo le avergonzaba y sobre todo, le hacía sentirse demasiado culpable… así que se lo compensaría. Con creces.

Sus labios se prendaron al pezón más cercano, sin parar los toques en la entrepierna de la mayor, a quien escuchaba gemir y agitarse. Pero por mucho que ambos estuvieran ansiosos, había que ser pacientes.

—R-Rock… —lo llamó ella, en un tono que casi lo hizo derretirse. Por lo que siguió frotando en círculos las yemas de sus dedos contra el clítoris, de la forma en que sabía, por sus experiencias previas, que le gustaba. A pesar de todo, seguía pensando en lo increíble que era estar así con una chica, cosa que jamás se imaginó, cercanamente, que pudiera suceder. Y de pronto, de la nada, Terry había llegado… no, esa no era la palabra correcta. Decidió ir más rápido: los frotes se hicieron más insistentes, cosa que le provocó a la rubia que contrajera el abdomen antes de sacar un nuevo gemido. Pero las acciones del menor no estaban únicamente ahí sino también en sus pechos, donde continuaba succionando o simplemente masajeando con su lengua uno de ellos hasta separarse en un sonido húmedo.

Terry estaba casi segura de que no resistiría mucho tiempo más: su cuerpo estaba especialmente sensible desde hacía minutos, y los toques del menor, que variaban de ritmo, se le figuraban una tortura. Y, de pronto, le sobrevino esa deliciosa pero fuerte sensación que ya tan bien conocía: hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los muslos para cerrar las piernas a pesar de que la mano del menor seguía en medio de estas. Sin embargo, él volvió a sorprenderla: no sólo no se apartó, sino que se aferró a ella. Sus labios se pegaron a los suyos como minutos antes, en un beso violento, un beso que le impidió hacer más ruido del que seguramente estaba haciendo. Una parte de sí se lo agradeció, otra quiso morderlo con la misma fuerza con la que él lo hizo en su cuello. Apretó los párpados mientras sentía el clítoris punzándole y la cabeza dándole vueltas, atinando únicamente a dejarse llevar por los toques del menor y su boca contra la propia. De vuelta, llegó a su mente la misma pregunta: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué hacía algo como eso en un momento así? ¿Por qué no simplemente actuaba como la mayoría de los hombres (los conocía, después de todo pasó mucho tiempo siendo uno) y se ocupaba de su propio placer, de sus propias sensaciones? Pero el joven parecía encontrar particular gusto por verla temblar, agitarse, disfrutar de sus toques. Y, de pronto, la besaba. La besaba como si no hubiera otra cosa que ellos dos, la soledad de un cuarto y una cama destendida. Y lo peor es que le gustaba, le gustaba estar así con él, a solas, sin preocuparse del tiempo, del exterior… por algo le había pedido "vacaciones", huir de South Town a donde nadie los conociera. Lo que no esperó era que Rock fuera tan sincero de decirle lo que sentía por ella (ya no se atrevía a autonombrarse como un _él_ ) de manera tan abierta y franca, de ponerse celoso de verla rodeada de otros hombres, de estar a su lado cuando ella se lo pidió en un arranque no de sensualidad, sino de astucia: creyó ingenuamente que así lo "calmaría", lo haría olvidarse de sus palabras y esos "falsos" sentimientos. ¿Cómo no confundir el deseo con el amor? Rock jamás convivió con mujeres el tiempo suficiente como para sentirse atraído por una, era claro que teniendo a Terry en esa forma y sobre todo, tan cerca (en todo sentido), lo haría pensar que se había enamorado de ella. Era tan joven, tan inocente… y aun así, seguía aferrado a esos sentimientos de tal manera que, incluso, le hacía sentir algo de temor.

Aun perdida en la bruma del orgasmo y de sus pensamientos, Terry tomó una decisión. Se mantuvo unida a los labios del menor hasta que él mismo se fue alejando, y ella abrió las piernas de a poco antes de sonreírle débilmente.

—L-lo siento —musitó, esperando no haberle roto la muñeca o alguna cosa así. Después de todo, su cuerpo seguía siendo levemente musculoso, y sus carnosos muslos estaban muy bien desarrollados. Él negó con la cabeza, y ella suspiró antes de cerrar los párpados y recargarse completamente en la almohada, respirando débilmente y con las piernas todavía abiertas, temblorosas. Apenas estaba quedándose dormida cuando sintió un peso extra sobre sí, abriendo los párpados para encontrarse al joven mirándola fijamente, con los ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta. Entendió al momento lo que pretendía.

—R-Rock, espera, necesito descan… —comenzó a decir, pero él no la dejó terminar: cuando menos se lo esperó, sintió su cálido aliento entre sus pechos y las manos descendiendo, de nuevo, por su abdomen. Luego, el miembro que se frotaba insistentemente contra su piel, ansioso de que se abriera para él, para recibirlo.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar, derrotada: segundos después se aferró al cuerpo contrario con la misma fuerza con la que él la buscaba. Los labios del joven contra los suyos y su sexo contra el propio le indicaron que esa sería una noche muy larga, sólo esperaba no levantarse muy tarde a la mañana siguiente. No le convenía.

IV

Cuando Rock despertó, el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Frunció el ceño mientras parpadeaba, momentáneamente desorientado hasta recordar el viaje y que estaba en la habitación de un motel. Usó los codos para incorporarse y sentarse en el borde del colchón, la cabeza le dolía a pesar de no haber bebido ni una gota de alcohol la noche anterior. Claro que no tardó en recordar que pasó buena parte de la madrugada entre las piernas de Terry, cosa que le hizo sonreír un poco al menos hasta que volteó a la cama, percatándose de que estaba vacía. Se levantó.

— ¿Terry? —llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Tocó a la puerta del baño, abriéndola poco después: vacía. Pensó que había bajado a la recepción a sacar una soda de la máquina, pero entonces se percató de algo: la ausencia del equipaje, de las cosas de Terry que Rock acomodó con tanto cuidado el día anterior. Un mal presentimiento llegó a su mente, apresurándose a vestirse para bajar las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Abajo sólo estaba el casero, fumando mientras veía el noticiero en una diminuta televisión. Al verlo tan agitado, alzó una ceja, y Rock hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hilar palabras más o menos coherentes y preguntar si la mujer que lo acompañaba había salido o algo así. Quizá sólo fue a la tienda, a buscar algo de desayunar, incluso por una cerveza y él nada más estaba exagerando y pensando lo peor cuando nada era así. Pero las palabras del hombre le cayeron como un balde de agua fría:

— ¿La rubia? Dejó la llave y se fue. Ya tiene un par de horas, un poco más —respondió, eso hasta que miró al menor de forma interrogante. Una expresión de hastío apareció en el semblante del hombre, como si supiera a la perfección lo que pasaba, porque ya lo había visto antes — .No me digas, se enojó contigo y se largó… muchacho, así son las mujeres, siempre exageran todo y toman las decisiones más…

El casero siguió hablando, pero Rock no lo escuchó: salió del motel a la calle, volteando a todos lados con una mirada ansiosa, desesperada, buscando el rostro de la rubia entre los transeúntes, en todos lados. Tardó en darse cuenta de que, en ese momento, todo esfuerzo resultaba inútil. Simplemente, Terry había desaparecido.

* * *

 _No puedo creer que el veintiuno de octubre, el fic cumpla un año. Siento que lo escribí hace poco pero en realidad lo he dejado sin actualizar y siento mucho eso :'c pero tengo pendientes y sobre todo, no tengo disciplina para escribir, una razón por la que siempre prefiero one-shots jaja. Para que se hagan una idea, este capítulo tenía planeado que saliera en el cumpleaños de Rock XD pero como ven, no fue así (incluso salió antes Lamb lol) Me gustaría actualizarlo antes de que termine el año con el final que tengo planeado, pero mejor no hago promesa alguna porque jamás las cumplo orz_

 _Muchísimas gracias a los que han puesto esta historia en favoritos y que han dejado reviews, es bello saber que esta idea amorfa ha agradado a algunas personas. Espero que este capítulo también lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de que todo dio un giro dramático lol. Si dejan comentarios con sus impresiones, me harán feliz._

 _A todos, ¡saludos y gracias por leer!_


End file.
